The Chase
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: The darkness that flooded the room made Yuma receive a chill up his spine. The room was cold and the air was stiff. The sound of the chains clanking from his wrists and his ankles were the only sounds other than his own breathing. After all that's happened to him in such a short time he felt like he was literally in a living hell. He just wanted out.
1. The Grab on Yuma

**Hello Zexal fans...and Sharkbaitshippers. This is my first Zexal fic so please bare with me if the characters are not in character. I tried the best I could. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. **

* * *

The sound of the final bell signaling the end of classes reached Yuma's ears. He immediately stood up from his seat and left the room for his locker; leaving a dust trail behind him. The other students in his class are used to antics like this from him. He was always doing stuff like this.

Once Yuma finally made it his locker he grabbed his bag before racing down the halls to the doors of the school. Yuma was in more of a rush then he usually was today. He had to get home to his grandma because she told him to make sure he gets home quickly because she had a few errands for him to run. Personally Yuma wasn't really looking forward to it but he knew that the quicker he got it done the quicker he could go in and get some dueling action.

Once he finally made it to the outside world; outside of the school he started walking down the steps and out the gates. While he walked he looked around at everything around him. He saw different students from different grade levels walking around with friends. He also saw some birds flying around in flocks chirping away. He also saw Shark riding around his motorcycle. He also saw…wait?

Shark!

Yuma looked back in his direction and smiled. He watched as Shark rode off down the streets of Heartland; he wondered where he was going in such a rush. Yuma suspects he could be going to see Rio in the hospital. From what Yuma's heard from Shark; Rio is a sweet girl who got hurt from an accident during one of her duels. However from what he heard from Quattro he knows that he didn't mean to do it because Vetrix never told him that the card would seriously hurt her.

It was still unclear to Yuma if Shark had forgiven Quattro for the misunderstanding of the situation. If not Yuma could understand it himself. If his sister was a duelist and was in that situation he would be just as upset.

However Yuma has suffered the pain of someone he cared about being hurt by the Arclight brothers. He watched helplessly as Astral was taken captive by Trey and watched as he disappeared into nothingness along with his strength to "feel the flow" along with it. He also watched as his friends Caswell and Bronk were mercilessly defeated by Quattro in their duel with him; the same goes for Shark but he was able to defeat Quattro but he used the power of Shark Drake to so.

Shaking his head furiously Yuma tired to get the images out of his mind. He didn't want to have those horrid memories running through his head. As he tried to clear his head he walked down the street Yuma clenched his hand unconsciously around his key; the key that was given to him by his father and the key that of which Astral stays in with his number cards and memories. The keys metal was cold against his skin bringing an unusual comfort. Yuma smiled sadly but a smile no less.

* * *

Once he finally made it home he was immediately greeted by his grandmother. She stood in the doorway with a small piece of paper in hand a smile as bright as the sun.

"Ah Yuma; I'm glad you got here so quickly." Haru said; greeting Yuma. Showing Yuma the list she smiled as he took it in his grasp. "Take care of this list Yuma. I'll need everything on it."

"Sure thing Grandma. Just let me put my bag in my room and I'll go." Yuma said to her.

"Thank you Yuma; I am grateful that you're doing this for me." Haru thanked him.

Yuma nodded at her before walking past her and up the stairs to his room. Astral had come out a sometime during his conversation with Haru and watched Yuma with great curiosity. Once Yuma made it to the ladder hanging down from the opening he started to climb. He only had to climb up half way to get high enough to place his bag on the floor. After that he walked back down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Shark felt sadness and anger inside of him as he watched his sister's chest rise and fall. Every time he came to visit her; the reason for why she was here always returned to thought. It makes him wonder why he wasn't able to save her. He wasn't even around when it happened. It makes him wish that every time he thought about it that he was there to help her.

He knows he can't do anything about it now but what he can do is comfort her while she recovers.

Running his fingers through her hair Shark smiled as she looked to seek comfort to his touch. He brushed her bangs out of her face before walking away over to the window that looked over the city. Shark looked out into the distance and admired the view. The sun was high in the sky; its rays were shining over everything and anything in sight. People walked around with others or by themselves to their own destinations. Cars zoomed down the streets. It was just another day.

Shark sighed before walking back to the chair beside Rio's bed. He grabbed his jacket and put it on one arm at a time. He then gave Rio a kiss on the forehead before leaving her hospital room.

* * *

Yuma has been out for the last few hours shopping around for everything that was on the list. To say Yuma was a bit frustrated that it was taking longer than he had originally thought but to say it was amusing to see Astral browsing through everything; a question every once in a while about something.

"Yuma; what are these?" Astral asked.

Yuma stopped looking for a new toothpaste when he saw that Astral was a bit further down the aisle. Yuma quickly grabbed a random tube of toothpaste before walking over to Astral. When Yuma saw what Astral was looking at his face went red.

"You know what Astral let's get out here. We still have a lot more shopping to do." Yuma stuttered. Yuma quickly ran out of the aisle which forced Astral with him and away from what he was looking at. Yuma really didn't want to explain _pads_ to Astral...mostly since Yuma had little knowledge about them as well.

Trying to get that image out of his head he retreated to the freezer section to get some milk and eggs. Those were last things they had to get here. After that he had to go to the local Café to pick up a package for Grandma from someone. She never said who though.

As Yuma put the milk and the eggs in the cart he felt his duel gazer beginning to ring. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the screen before answering it.

"Yuma; where are you right now?" Shark asked.

Yuma blinked; he was wondering why Shark was calling him.

"I'm at the grocery store, why?" Yuma asked.

"Alright well make sure you don't forget to stop by the café. I'm not going to wait here all day and have you forget." Shark said before he hung up.

Yuma was puzzled by this. Why did Shark want to meet me at the café? And how did he know I was going there? Shrugging his shoulders he began to push the cart to the check out.

* * *

Making his way to the café Yuma kept an eye out for Shark. Finding his was a perfect distraction from the pain in his arms from carrying so many bags. However he was genuinely concerned for why Shark wanted to meet with him. Was he the one he was supposed to meet? Why would Shark have to give my grandmother a package? It's all so confusing.

Seeing the café coming into view Yuma sped up just a bit. His arms were beginning to ache so he wanted to get there quick. With Astral floating above him; Yuma entered the café area and looked around for Shark. When he was him sitting in the middle table on the outside area Yuma rushed over to him.

"Shark~" Yuma called to him. Shark looked over at Yuma and waved him over. Yuma made his way over to the table and sat down in one of the available chairs across from Shark. "So why did you call me here?"

"I'm here to give you the package for your grandmother. Why else would I be here?" Shark answered.

"Well I just didn't expect it to be you." Yuma said.

"Yeah well I was given a request from Haru so you better bring it to her in one piece or I'll have your head." Shark said; almost no emotion in his tone.

"Well what did she ask you to do?" Yuma asked curiously.

Shark rolled his eyes before gently handing me the package. "That's classified so just give it to her. And if you open before you see her I'll know." Shark said before getting up from the table.

"Wait Shark how will you know?" Yuma asked.

Shark stopped before looking back at Yuma. Yuma walked up to him and waited for an answer.

"Let's just say I have an inside source that will let me know." Shark said before walking back to his bike.

Yuma pouted before walking back home. Astral floated beside him; watching Shark speed away on his motorcycle.

* * *

After Yuma dropped off the bags and Haru's package he left the house again to take a walk around. His day may not have much time left but he still planned to spend as much as it can in enjoyment. As he walked around he looked up into the heavens.

The sun was beginning to set in the city; the skies painted with reds, oranges and yellows with even some pink. To say it was a beautiful night and Yuma wanted to spend as much time as he could outside to enjoy it. Yuma has always enjoyed the outdoors especially when he was out with his father. Well when he used to come out with his father but we don't need to get into that. Yuma loves to come out in any type of weather and just take it all in.

Right now Yuma was walking passed the small river bank that he usually walked on his way home from school. He wanted to go on a walk earlier today and has been out ever since. He was grateful to some time to himself. Well as much time as he with Astral around. Astral has actually been surprisingly quiet so Yuma was actually able to think for a while.

Stopping in his own tracks Yuma looked over the river bank; a sad smile gracing his lips. He placed a hand over his eyes so that he could admire the sky without having to hurt his eyes in the process. Astral watched Yuma closely as he observed the sunset. He was amazed at how calm Yuma was at the moment since he was used to seeing Yuma in such a peppy and energetic mood. He wondered if something was wrong with him.

"I see you're happy today Yuma; is there any special reason?" Astral commented.

Yuma put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Astral. "I don't really have a reason Astral. I just feel really calm today." Yuma answered. He smiled; "Is it a crime to be happy?"

Astral crossed his arms over his chest. "I would sure hope not." Astral answered.

Yuma just shook his head before looking back up at the sky above. The sun was almost set; the moon was starting to come up and the stars were making their presence known. Astral decided to shift his gaze to the stars as well. He enjoyed watching the small twinkling lights in the sky at night.

"We should get going Astral. Akari will start to worry if I don't get home soon." Yuma pointed out.

"You're right Yuma." Astral said.

Yuma started off home after that; sleep was quickly creeping up on him. He didn't even notice that he was tired until just now. He rubbed his eyes and let a yawn escape his lips. He knew right when he got home he was going to jump in his hammock and go to sleep.

As Yuma was walking down the street towards his home he had the strange feeling he was being watched. However he pushed it aside assuming it was Astral.

Once he finally made it home was greeted by Akari who asked him why he was out so late only for Yuma to say he lost track of time. Akari didn't question him after that; she noticed how exhausted Yuma looked and left him alone to go sleep. She watched as Yuma made his way up the stairs; he seemed like he was going to pass out any second. She had a feeling he was going to be late tomorrow again for school. But that wasn't something she was all that surprised about.

Once Yuma made it to the ladder that hung from the ceiling to get to his room he started to climb up as fast as his little tired body could take him. Astral had already gone back inside the key so Yuma knew he didn't need to worry about putting on the TV for him to watch _The Sparrow _all night. Making his way over to the hammock that hung from the wall he lied down on it; his body weight made it rock back and forth. Yuma's eyes immediately fluttered shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Yuma wake up you're going to late AGAIN." Akari yelled up into Yuma's room.

Yuma's eyes shot open and he sat up from his spot on the hammock. He looked up at the clock that hung up on the wall to see it was almost eight a clock. Jumping out of bed in a frantic hurry and shouting to Akari he quickly started to dress; not enough time to shower. Astral watched from a far distance as Yuma once again raced off to school with only minutes on the clock until he's late. Yuma finished dressing; grabbed his key and bag before jumping down instead of climbing because it was too time consuming.

Racing out the door Yuma gave his grandmother a kiss before escaping down the street and off to school. Yuma ran as fast as his little feet would carry him. He also hoped that his luck wasn't as bad as he hoped and he'll not get stuck red light today. He can't handle being late today or else he'll get detention and he was really hoping to duel today since it was too late to duel at all yesterday.

While he ran he didn't watch where he was going. He ran aimlessly to get to his destination; a foolish mistake for with a _**BASH **_and a _**CRASH **_Yuma fell to the ground; someone else in front of him doing the same. With a groan of pain he sat up and began to stand up.

"Hey you need to watch where you stand pal." Yuma yelled in annoyance.

"Me? You were the one who ran into my little Yuma." The man said.

Yuma finally stood up straight and looked up in ahead. His eyes widened a bit.

"Quattro; what are you doing here?" Yuma asked.

Quattro smirked before walking up to Yuma. "I'm just on a stroll around the city." Looking Yuma up and down; he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well I was getting to that when you stopped me in my tracks." Yuma yelled.

"Yuma it is not wise to continue arguing with him. You only have two minutes until your class starts." Astral said, warning Yuma. Yuma cursed softly before looking back up Quattro only to find him gone. Confused, Yuma looked around for him. Distracted by this Yuma didn't notice Quattro coming up behind him until it was too late. "Yuma look out." But it was too late; Quattro put a rag over Yuma's mouth Yuma's eyes widened as the smell was getting to him.

_Chloroform!_

Yuma fought to try and keep his eyes open but the chemical was WAY too strong. He felt his eyes begin to droop; he couldn't keep them open. His eyelid felt like lead and no matter how hard he tried they continued to close. It wasn't long after when his blood red eyes finally closed and darkness encased him.

* * *

Shark sped down the empty streets; his hair blowing around in the wind which brought comfort to him. It was when he turned down the corner that he saw something unexpected. He watched as a helicopter hovered over the area with a long ladder hanging from outside of it. On that ladder however was what really got to him? Hanging from the ladder was Quattro and in his arms was an unconscious Yuma.

Pulling over Shark jumped off of his motorcycle and ran in their direction.

"Quattro~" Shark shouted.

Quattro looked down as he heard his name being called. He smirked when he saw sight of Shark.

"Ah Reginald; sorry I can't chat. I got to run." Quattro answered.

"Put Yuma down right now." Shark yelled.

Quattro just watched Shark leave his sights as the helicopter flew up higher and away from the area. Shark however wasn't going to let them get away. He quickly retreated back to his motorcycle before speeding off after them.

He wasn't going to let Yuma be hurt by Quattro. Someone he cares about has already been through enough pain because of them.

* * *

**So there you have it. This is how it all starts. I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Remember leave me a review...**


	2. I've Been Kidnapped:?

**Hello to all who have decided to continue reading. I hope you liked the last chapter. I promise you that if you keep reading you will be given a wonderful experience.**

**P.S I also forgot to mention that their will be multiple pairing mentioning's but Sharkbaitshipping will be the main pairing. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The sound of laughter and clapping echoed off the walls in the large room. A large throne like chair sits in front of a large monitor that was showing different cartoons at one time. The one watching them continued to laugh and clap at what was happening.

A teen stood behind his side; his emerald green eyes watched the screen with a smile. He brushed his pink bangs out of his face to get a better view. He used to love cartoons like these when he was younger; still does even but not as much as he loves chronomalies or artifacts. He loves them with a passion because of their hidden secrets and they're unearthly nature.

As said teen stood by and watched he felt his duel gazer go off. He had it on the vibrate setting because the ring would disturb the cartoons noise. Pulling out his D-Gazer he quickly left the room to answer it. Feeling the vibration continue to go off in his hand he rushed as fast as he could until he got passed the doors. Once he stepped out he quickly answered the phone. An image of Quattro came onto the screen.

"_What the hell took you so long Trey? You know I hate waiting." Quattro hissed. _

Trey cringed before looking back at the screen. "Gomen Quattro but I had to get away from father first before answering. I didn't want to disturb his cartoons." Trey replied.

"_Geez Trey, you could have just answered it anyways. Father doesn't mind you answering the damn phone if it's important." Quattro said. _

"I understand that but"

"_No buts Trey. You need to stop being so polite and just learn to answer the phone." _

Trey sighed before rubbing his temples. He felt himself getting a headache from all of this pointless bickering.

"Alright well besides that what did you call for?" Trey asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Well if you must know we have Yuma with us and we should be landing the copter in a few minutes. We want you to get the room ready for him." Quattro replied. _

"Alright…" Trey said trying to hide his upset tone.

"_Get to it." Quattro said before hanging up. _Trey sighed before placing his D-Gazer back into his pocket.

"So, they got already caught him?" Vetrix asked.

Trey shrieked as he jumped into the air in fright. He looked back at his father and scratched the back of his in embarrassment.

"Yes, they should be here in a few minutes." Trey answered nervously.

Vetrix smirked before walking back inside the room. "Then do as Quattro said and get that room ready."

Trey didn't have time to reply as the door had already closed. He then sighed again before retreating down the hall towards the room in question.

* * *

Shark didn't like this; not only did he lose Quattro but he had to go all the way back to Yuma's house and tell his sister. She won't like this at all. She cares for Yuma and doesn't want to see him hurt.

Shark continued to speed up as fast as he could without defying the limit. He zoomed past cars and almost hitting pedestrians but didn't think too much of it since he was in too much of a rush. After driving for almost ten more minutes Shark made a sharp stop in front of Yuma's house. Throwing off his helmet he ran up the steps to Yuma's house. Out front was Haru sweeping up again; she looked up at Shark and smiled.

"Good Afternoon Reginald; what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be in school?" Haru asked.

"I was but something stopped me from doing that." Shark replied.

Haru stopped sweeping and brought him inside. Walking in Shark immediately saw Akari sitting on the couch trying to go over her scoop. Akari looked over as he and Haru walked into the room.

"Shark; what are you doing here?" Akari asked.

"I have some information that you may want to know." Shark said. Akari moved over on the couch so that Shark could take a seat. Once he did she looked over at him.

"Well what is it? Is it about Yuma?" Akari asked.

"Yeah; he was kidnapped." Shark said; getting straight to the point.

Akari and Haru gasped in horror; the thought of Yuma being kidnapped was as believable as it was unbelievable.

"Do you know who took him? Did you see who?" Akari asked in a panic.

"Yeah I saw him and I have to say I didn't like him before and I sure as hell can't stand him now." Shark answered. He clenched his fists as an image of his face came into memory. "His name is Quattro and we have a past with him. My goes back farther than Yuma's but they are plenty well acquainted. Why he's kidnapped is a mystery."

"Wait isn't Quattro a big shot duelist?" Akari asked. Shark nodded. "Ugh, then he must be in some dueling drama again."

"Akari I can tell you right now that "dueling drama" is far from it." Haru said.

"Well then what else it is? Yuma's always getting into trouble like this." Akari complained.

"But this is something that he couldn't control. Getting kidnapped is serious." Shark shot back at her.

Akari rubbed her temples and groaned. "Alright well at least we know who took him. All we have to do is find him and make sure he tells us where he is." Akari explained.

"That's easier said than done. The Arclights could be hiding him anywhere." Shark said as a reminder.

"Then we'll have to find him by splitting up. It's the only way to find him and fast." Akari suggested.

It wasn't the best option they had but it was the only option they could go with. Finding Yuma was the top priority.

"Would you like me to call Yuma's friends to help you?" Haru asked.

"No; let them stay at the school. If they don't know then it will be best. They will only get in the way." Shark answered.

"You sure about that; the more people helping out could make it easier to find him." Akari said.

"That's true but we can get around faster because we both ride motorbikes. We could cover just as much ground as we would with them." Shark countered.

A knock at the door brought them out of their conversation. Akari blinked before looking over at the door.

"Who's that?" Akari asked herself. She looked over at Haru. "Are you expecting anyone, grandma?"

She shook her head. "No; not today at least I don't think so." Haru answered. Akari stood up from the coach and cautiously made her way over to the door. Grabbing the broom that her grandmother left behind she grasped it tight before opening the door. When she saw who it was the broom fell out of her grasp; a clanking sound was heard as it made contact with the hard wood. Shark and Haru made their way over to the door to see what was going on. When they got there they were shocked stiff.

The one standing at the door smiled at them with his bag in hand.

"Hey."

* * *

The limo came to a stop; the two Arclight brothers stepped out. Yuma hung over Quattro's shoulder like a rag doll. He still hadn't woken up yet but was expected to wake up very soon. As the brothers rushed inside the manor; they were greeted by Trey. He watched as they carried Yuma away to his new living space for awhile. Trey felt his heart break a bit as he watched Yuma's lifeless body be carried away. He wiped away a stray tear before retreating to the kitchen. He was going to go and make tea for his brothers and for Yuma when woke up.

Quattro continued down the hall and watched as Quinton went ahead to open the door. He felt Yuma beginning to stir and sped up. He would rather have the kid wake up after he's been chained down. Quinton quickly opened the door and let Quattro in first. Quattro walked over to the bed that sat in the middle of the room. He then sat Yuma down against the pillows; his body lied back onto them. The two brothers quickly chained Yuma's ankles and wrists before clicking them shut and locking them.

Yuma let out a groan letting the boys know he was waking up. Quinton quickly left the room leaving Quattro to greet there new guest. As Quattro sat down on the edge of the bed Yuma's blood red eyes began to flutter open. He looked up and around with a tired expression. When he saw that he was in an unfamiliar room; his eyes widened and he looked around for someone or anything that could tell him where he was. When his eyes landed on Quattro he glared at him.

"Now Yuma; don't give me that look. You should be glad we're leaving you on a comfortable bed and not a cold hard floor." Quattro said.

Yuma growled before responding; "Why have you brought me here?"

Quattro shook his head making a tsk tsk sound with each shake. "Now why would I give you that information so soon? We have to break you before we can get any answers out of you." Quattro smirked before getting in Yuma's face. "Unless you want to answer our questions now and get it over with; either way is fine with me."

"I'm never going to let you break me. You won't overpower me so easily." Yuma said with confidence. He grasped the key around his neck tightly as if getting strength from it.

Quattro noticed this and an idea flashed in his mind. He moved closer to Yuma; Yuma only stared at him. "Well then if you're so confident then I guess." He took the key in his hands and yanked it clear off of his neck. The snap from the necklace made Yuma's eyes widen and a gasp escape his lips. "You won't need this."  
"Hey give that back… that's mine." Yuma shouted.

"Sorry kid; you're not getting this back until we get some answers." Quattro said. He dangled the key in front of Yuma's face before walking out of the room.

Yuma was left alone; he pulled his knees to his chest. His neck felt naked without the key around it. He began to wonder what would happen to Astral without him. He also wondered what would happen to himself. He wondered if it would be able to fight them off as well as he hoped without the key.

He closed his eyes; buried his face in his knees and cried.

* * *

**And their you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please leave a review I would really appreciate it. **


	3. A Surprise Visit

**Hello again my pretties. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope that this chapter is enjoyable as well. Also I forgot to put up a warning(s) last time. I really have a bad memory with stuff like this.**

**Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

A small wave of steam blew on top of the tea letting anyone who was about to drink it let them know it was hot. The aroma was heavenly and it made Trey glad that he made enough for everyone. However; he planned to stop by and see Yuma first. He wanted to see if he was alright. He hated to see Yuma in such a state. He loved to see him in a happy and peppy mood.

Trey smiled a sad smile before retreating from the kitchen; a tray of tea in hand and left for Yuma's room. His feet patted down the halls; the soft carpet blocked out most of the sound. He tried to keep his hands as still as he can.

He was nervous to see Yuma. He hadn't seen the younger male in a while and he was afraid to see him blow up at him. He cared for him because he saw him as a friend. As he passed his father's "sanctuary" he heard the door open.

"Trey; we're you going with all of that tea?" Quattro asked.

Trey tensed before looking back at his brother. "Well I was going to bring some to Yuma." Trey answered.

"Yuma, why does he need tea?" Quattro asked himself. He rolled his eyes before taking a cup for himself. "Remember Trey we're trying to break him to get answers not make him "feel at home" with tea and comfort."

"It's just tea Quattro." Trey complained.

"Tea or not he doesn't need it." Quattro growled. He took a sip of his before leaving the hall and going back inside.

Trey shook his head before continuing down the hall towards Yuma's room. He didn't care what his brother said. He wanted Yuma to feel as comfortable as possible with what his brothers are doing to him. Walking down the rest of the way he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He could hear his sobs from outside of the door. It broke his heart to hear him in such pain. What he would do to hold him tight and let him cry on my shoulder.

Trey blushed as pink as his hair before walking inside. When he opened the door completely he gasped. He saw Yuma's face; tears stained his cheeks and his cheeks were as red as his eyes. Trey came in the rest of way as quickly as possible; trying his best to not drop all of the tea. Yuma watched him with wide eyes.

"Yuma, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Trey asked with concern. He didn't Yuma a chance to answer as he placed the tray of tea on the bedside. "Here; have some tea." He held the cup to Yuma's lips and waiting for him to sip. Yuma only glared at him with a glare that could kill.

Trey let out a pained cry; his hands were burning. He felt tears pricking his eyelids as he had them clenched shut. He fell to his knees and held his hands; blowing on them and trying to get rid of the painful heat. Yuma had spilled the tea on his hands. He didn't understand why he did it but all he did know that it was painful.

He looked shakily up at Yuma; "W-Why did you do that?"

Yuma looked away from me. "I don't see why you're giving me tea Trey." Yuma said. He looked over at the pinkette with a glare that could kill. "You guys kidnapped me and Quattro said you have to break me and you're giving me tea like I'm a guest." He clenched his fists. "I didn't mean to hurt you Trey I'm just really angry and really scared right now."

"I'm not angry Yuma; I'm just in a lot of pain." Trey said. He hissed in pain as he tried to move his fingers.

Yuma frowned when he saw his hands. They were bright red and beginning to blister.

"I'm so sorry Trey. If you want you can try and get some first aid and I'll help you as much as I can." Yuma offered.

Trey stood up from the floor and nodded. He then exited the room to get some medicine.

* * *

Everyone just stared at the door; no one knew what to say or do. The teen just stared at them with a confused expression; he didn't know whether or not to run in and hug them or back away and leave. So; he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Did you guys miss me?" The teen asked.

Akari shook her head to get rid of the shock before grabbing the teen and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, Thomas; what are you doing here?" Akari asked. He held the boy close; not wanting to let go.

"I came for a visit but something tells me I came at a bad time." Thomas answered.

Shark then broke his silence and stepped forward. "Who the hell are you and why do you look just like Yuma?" Shark asked.

It was true. Thomas was practically an exact copy of Yuma Tsukumo. The only difference was his style of clothing. Yuma had more of a comfortable apparel with jackets and loose pants while Thomas wore skinny jeans and tight shirts. I would have easily mistaken him for Yuma if Akari hadn't said his name.

"Well I look like Yuma because I'm his twin brother." Thomas explained. He walked inside the house and placed his bag by the steps. "I left around the time when father went missing to go on my own adventures. I didn't tell anyone about it until a few months later. To say I've sent Yuma a few artifacts myself."

"Why did you go at such a young age?" Shark asked.

"I didn't want to cope with the fact that my father was gone. I wanted to be able to do some excavating while he was gone so I took the liberty to start small and eventually decided to stay away for a while longer." Thomas said.

Shark sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Well as much as I would love to hear more we have to save Yuma."

"Back up what happened to Yuma?" Thomas shouted. He grabbed the front of Shark's shirt and growled. "What happened to him? Answer me now."

* * *

Trey hissed; he squirmed from Yuma's touch by tried to stay still. Yuma continued to dab the disinfectant onto Treys' hands; the boy continued to his in pain with each dab of the cotton fiber.

"Gomen; but I have to make sure it doesn't get infected." Yuma apologized.

Trey bit his lip before looking up at Yuma; "It's alright Yuma. I can take it." Trey panted.

Yuma dabbed the cotton onto his hands a few more times before taking the ice pack and placing it in his right hand and covering it with his left before he put his hands on top of his to get Trey's hands as close to the cold temperature as possible. Trey felt instant relief wash over him as his hands began to cool down instantly. Yuma smiled at Trey's facial expression.

"How are you hanging in Trey; are you feeling any better?" Yuma asked.

Trey nodded and looked up at Yuma. "Yeah; my hands feel almost completely healed."

"That's good. I was worried that I had permanently burned you." Yuma said.

"Please don't blame yourself Yuma. I don't blame you for being upset." Trey admitted.

Yuma's hands clenched around Trey's in a comforting manner. Trey blushed but tried not to acknowledge it too much. Yuma leaned in closer to Trey; Trey didn't have to look at him for the sound of his clanking chains told him that much. He looked up in front of him; blood red eyes looked into his emerald ones.

"Trey; I need you do something for me." Yuma asked in a hushed tone. Trey just stared at him with pleading eyes. He was willing to listen to Yuma as much as he could. "Please…help me escape Trey. Even if it is little things each time you can see me I would appreciate it."

Trey looked back at his hands; the skin was completely covered in clean and straight bandage. Trey raised his hands closer to his face. His hands clenched. A small drop of water fell onto the fresh strips of cloth.

Trey was crying.

He didn't want this to happen. Yuma was his friend. He was his first and only friend. He didn't want to hurt him. He would do whatever he could to protect him. Yuma was precious to him.

"I will do anything I can to help you Yuma." Trey hiccupped from crying so hard before looking up at Yuma. His bangs covered his eyes; a dark shadow bringing an unknown aura around him. "I swear I will not stand by and let them break you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Answer me damn you. What the hell happened to my brother?" Thomas shouted. Akari took hold of Thomas and held him back. He tried to struggle but was trapped in her grip. "I just want to know…I want to know what happened to my brother." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stopped struggling. Akari let him go; he fell to his knees.

"He was kidnapped." Shark finally answered. Thomas looked up at Shark; his eyes wide and full of tears. "He was kidnapped by the elite duelist Quattro. We don't know why he took him but we do know that we will get him back."

"Quattro huh; whoever this Quattro bastard is…I'll kill him with my own bare hands." Thomas said. He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles went white. Saying that Thomas was pissed was an understatement. He was ready to kill.

"Well we better get going. We have a city to search." Akari said. She looked down at Thomas. "How did you get here Thomas?"

"I bought a motorcycle a few years ago. I came here in that." Thomas stood up and looked at her. "I will not rest until he is found. I will be burning rubber out there."

"Right well let's get going instead of standing around." Shark said.

Thomas and Akari nodded before they all left the house. Haru made sure to pack a small case of rice balls for incase they get hungry.

With that they got onto their motorbikes; cranked up the engines and sped away in three opposite directions.

Yuma was the only thing they had on their minds.

* * *

**And their you have it. Yes we have brought in an OC and he is going to be AWESOME so love him and get used to him being around. The OC was requested by Coolboi12 so...love Thomas and get used to him because he plays a big role in this story. **

**Leave a review and Quattro will do some fanservice for you.**


	4. Revenge

**Here is a new chapter for you guys. I'm so excited that I made it to double digit reviews in such a short time. I'm so happy. Thank you so much guys and I hope that you all like the chapter and I hope to see you review. **

**Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It's been about an hour since Trey left Yuma's side to see his brothers. He didn't want them getting suspicious about what he was up to and Yuma could understand completely. He let the older pinkette leave the room and he continued to sit on the bed in the room alone. He felt so...out of place here. It was a usual feeling when you're kidnapped into someone's home; actually it feels more like abduction. But Yuma didn't care which one it was because he just wanted to go home.

Yuma had thought of early to call one of his friends but when he reached for his pocket he figured out that his phone was gone. He figured that one of the brothers took it from him while he was unconscious.

He sighed before sitting back against the pillows and looked out the window. They purposely left the window open to torture him. It was working because Yuma would do anything to be out there right now.

Deciding to look away from the sunshine; he lowered his head onto his knees and closed his eyes. He decided to take a nap. He hoped that I would help him calm down.

* * *

Trey stood in the kitchen with a smile on his face. Making sweets is one of his favorite hobbies. He loves to smell the aroma of the baked goods and making the sweet icing. He loved to make everything fresh. He doesn't believe in boxed baking. He believed the best things are made from scratch and by hand.

While the cakes were in the oven; Trey continued to blend the ingredients together for the icing in the large bowl. It was a bit difficult for him since his hands were still in a bit of pain. He also had to make sure that he didn't ruin his bandages. Trey stopped stirring and placed a small plastic spoon in the icing to taste the icing.

It was sweet and creamy as well fruity.

It was perfect.

A ding from the oven let Trey know that the cakes were done. Putting on some oven mitts he opened the oven and took out the tray of cupcakes. He inhaled the delightful scent before placing the tray on top of the stove to let them cool off.

"Trey; what happened to your hands?" Quattro shouted. Trey jumped in fright before putting a hand over his heart. Quattro rushed over to Trey's side and took Trey's hands in his. He looked down at them in horror and shock. His baby brother's hands were bandaged up and he doesn't know why. "What happened to your hands Trey? Tell me now."

"I accidently burned myself with tea; nothing drastic." Trey said.

Quattro's eyes narrowed before growling. "If it was accidental then how did you manage to get in on both hands and all over?" He looked up at Trey. "What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing Quattro." Trey complained. Trey tried to free his hands from Quattro's grip but they refused to budge. Quattro just stared down at the strips of cloth covering his skin before grinding his teeth together. Trey gulped before looking up at Quattro. He hated to see his brother this way.

"Where did you have the tea?" Quattro asked. "Was it the same tea that you were going to bring Yuma? Did he do this to you?"

"No; he didn't well he didn't mean to." Trey stuttered.

Quattro released Trey's hands before leaving the kitchen. Trey didn't like the way Quattro left the room and quickly ran after him.

* * *

Thomas was racing through the city of Heartland; not once in the few hours he's been riding around had he stopped. He was going to find Yuma no matter how long he had to look. Thomas wanted to make sure his little brother was alright.

Even though they're twins, Thomas was born first which is one of the reasons why he matured faster than Yuma. Yuma has always had that childish charisma that made him the adorable little brother but it also made it hard for him to make friends because no one took him seriously. It was thanks to dad that he was able to gain the confidence and determination to duel his hardest as well as use that strength make friends with Tori and Bronk and all the others.

He hoped that his other friends won't get involved in this. Thomas didn't want this getting out to them because they would insist on searching with them. He didn't want to put them in any danger. Having Yuma in their possession was bad enough.

While speeding down the street he looked around every corner and every street and any buildings that were noticeable or suspicious. With every minute that passed; every failed search Thomas felt his heart drop and his anger boiling.

Thomas just wanted his little brother back. No matter what I takes he will do anything to get him back.

A ringing from his duel gazer brought him out of his search. He slowed down and answered it from the option on his motorbike. A screen appeared in front of him; a picture of Akari appeared in front of him.

"Akari; do you have any news?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah; Shark said we should all head to the Arclight manor and anything else owned by them. I'm going to stay behind for a while to track where all of those places are. Right now you have to go meet with Shark by the gates of Heartland. Hopefully by then I'll have located all of the places that are owned by the Arclights." Akari answered.

Thomas nodded; "Right. Stay safe Akari." Thomas said.

"You too, little brother." Akari replied before hanging up.

Thomas wasted no time as he sped up down the streets and left for the gates of Heartland.

* * *

Quattro couldn't believe this. How dare Yuma do that to his baby brother? He burned his precious baby brother's hands. Does he not know how important those hands are? Trey uses them to duel; he uses them bake; he uses them for everything he loves to do and Yuma burns them like they weren't important.

When Quattro gets his hands on that kid oh there will be hell to pay. He could hear Trey's footsteps behind him. They sounded rushed as he tried to keep up.

"Quattro please don't do this." Trey pleaded.

Quattro stopped in his tracks; he heard his brother stop as well. "You don't get it Trey. He _hurt _you. You didn't deserve that pain and he's going to pay for what he did to you." Quattro looked over his shoulder back at Trey. "You're _my _baby brother and I will not stand for this. Hurting you crosses the line."

"But Quattro this is all just a big misunderstanding." Trey said.

"Then what is it that I'm not getting?" Quattro asked.

"You're missing the point that this was all an accident." Trey replied. Quattro turned around to face him. He had an emotionless expression as if hiding the anger. Quattro walked up to his brother before kneeling before him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Trey I don't like seeing you hurt. He deserves punishment. Even you can't stop me." Quattro whispered to him.

Trey bit his lip in a worried expression. He was worried for Yuma's sake. Quattro…he can be merciless with pain. He showed it that much in that duel with Bronk and Caswell and his duel with Shark. Trey didn't want that happening to Yuma. He's already in enough emotional pain; he doesn't need anything physical.

"Please don't." Trey whispered back. Trey clenched his fists around Quattro's jacket; his leaned his head against this chest. "Don't do this." Quattro wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on top of his head. "Please."

"I have to go." Quattro said. He released his hold on Trey before leaving back down the hall to Yuma's room. Trey just sat there on the floor and stared down at the floor in disbelief.

* * *

Shark sat on his bike waiting for Thomas. He hadn't been waiting long but each minute he waited felt like an eternity. Every second wasted sitting here was another second that Yuma was in trouble. Shark didn't like it; knowing his close friend was in captivity going through god knows what. Shark couldn't stand it.

He tapped his fingers against the wheel; Shark was getting annoyed. He wanted to just ditch this place and go anywhere that he thinks Yuma would be. His mind was racing with all of things that those Arclight brothers could be doing to him. He clenched his fists before growling in annoyance.

"Where the hell is Thomas?" Shark looked around again before sighing. "He's got two minutes before I leave."

Shark never liked waiting. He couldn't stand the time wasted standing still for long amounts of time for someone that was taking their good old time. Shark decided to put his helmet back on and waited.

The roar of an engine told him that Thomas was finally here. Lowering the goggles onto his eyes; Shark looked over to see Thomas waiting beside him.

"So where are we heading?" Thomas asked.

"Since they most likely landed that huge copter at a runway I'm going to have to say that they left for either their manor or a nearby warehouse." Shark explained.

"I say we go to the manor first. Get the answers out of them." Thomas said.

"Then we should hurry. Their manor is on the other side of town." Shark said.

Thomas nodded before revving the engine. With that the two males sped off down the street and off to the Arclight manor.

* * *

Yuma could hear footsteps coming in his direction. He sat up and looked over at the door. He wasn't sure who it was and quite frankly he was scared to find out. By the sound of the footsteps they sounded angry. Moving back as far as he could he cringed when the door came slamming open.

Quattro came stomping in and a glare set in his eyes that could kill. Yuma was scared to the bone at the moment. He's seen Quattro get violent in his duels. There is no talking about what he'll do without a duel disk.

"You." Quattro hissed. He walked up to the edge of the bed and slammed his hands onto it. "You hurt my brother. You burned him."

"Wait Quattro I didn't mean to." Yuma said.

"Don't give me that crap. You hurt my little brother whether on purpose or accidental. His hands are bandaged up. You're gonna pay for this." Quattro shouted.

Yuma was going to retort but Quattro quickly came over towards him and grabbed his neck with a harsh grip. Yuma gasped and tripped to catch his breath and tried to get Quattro's hand away from his neck. Trey came running in and gasped.

"Quattro get off of him. You're going to choke him to death." Trey cried.

"Get out of here Trey. You may not like this but I'm going to get revenge." Quattro shouted.

Yuma's face was turning red and also beginning to pale. He couldn't breathe because Quattro kept getting angrier and angrier. Before Yuma knew it a karate chop to the back of the head knocked him out cold. Yuma fell into Quattro's chest. Quattro unhooked Yuma's chains and began to carry him out of the room. Trey watched with pleading eyes hoping that Quattro will change his mind.

"Quattro…please don't do anything to drastic. If you do…I'll never forgive you." Trey said.

Quattro stopped at the door before looking back at his brother from over his shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment; Trey gave him a serious expression while Quattro's was more emotionless but still full of anger. He turned back and left the room.

Trey just watched with disbelief for the second time today. He glared before clenching his fists again. He then left the room and escaped to his room.

* * *

**And there you have it guys**. **I hope you all liked it. **

**Please leave a review. **


	5. A Monster is Born

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was in Atlantic City celebrating my birthday and then on the way home our car caught on fire. I was a little freaked out and couldn't concentrate but ****I finished it and here it is. **

******Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language, toruture and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle**

******Enjoy...**

* * *

When Yuma finally woke up he immediately felt the intense pain coming from his wrists and his legs. His wrists hurt and his arms ached from being held up in such a state for so long. The chains connected to him were painfully tight. No doubt Quattro chose them. His legs were asleep making it even more painful to move.

As he looked around he noticed that the room was dark. The air was cold and stiff around him sending a chill up his spine. It was completely quiet but Yuma was sure that that would change almost immediately. From what Yuma remembered Quattro was seriously angry with him and he had a feeling that he was going to do something to him.

Yuma heard the door to the room open and footsteps echo as they made their way inside. Yuma just sat still but shook as the footsteps drew closer. Yuma looked up when they stopped right in front of him. In front of him stood an angry Quattro with something that Yuma couldn't believe people had anymore.

"Now Yuma; for what you did I can tell you know that you will be_ literally_ be in a living hell after I'm done with you." Quattro said. He smirked down at the younger male as he shook with fear. His eyes popping out of his head and his mouth open as if trying to say something in response but fear is drowning out the volume. He crouched down in front of him and taking the boy's chin in hand. "Escaping is futile. The chains around your wrists and ankles can only be opened by the key and that key is in my possession. By the end of this punishment…you'll wish I killed you but unfortunately for you we still need answers so that will be out of the question. Besides you do want to see your key and Astral again don't you?"

Yuma gasped as he remembered the key and Astral. He could only imagine what was going on with him right now. Quattro smirked at his shocked face before standing back up. The crack of his whip echoed off the walls.

Yuma was utterly terrified. He knew how much damage a whip could do to someone. His body shook with intense amounts of fear. When Quattro raised the whip; he closed his eyes.

Almost immediately he was flooded with intense amounts of pain and a cry escaped his lips.

* * *

Akari sat on her motorcycle tapping through securities and firewalls as she tried her best to figure out all of the places that the Arclight family owns and if they could be anywhere that has Yuma. She wanted to believe that they were holding him at their home but that seemed to obvious as well as not well thought out. However she didn't know much about them so it could be genius for all she knew.

She continued to go through as many firewalls as she could; accessing to many different data points. These firewalls are no joke. It was similar to the situation with the crash bug virus. It was difficult but she managed to get through. This however was a bit harder and more difficult than that virus. This is something more challenging but lucky for Akari she loves a good challenge if it meant saving her brother.

"Come on come on." Akari muttered to herself.

Akari never liked waiting when it came to Yuma but this was practically a flip for her as he was waiting and she didn't like it. She didn't like it knowing her baby brother was in danger. She was grateful that Thomas and Shark were on their way to the manor now but she hoped that Yuma was going to ok.

"Almost there. Just hang in there Yuma."

After a few more seconds of hacking Akari finally got through; she whispered a soft "yes" before reading over what she found. The Arclights are definitely successful; there manor is huge. They have their own helipad in the backyard which explains Shark's story. They even have their own warehouse. Akari then decided to check out the warehouse. It should be near here.

Putting on her helmet; Akari then revved her engine before speeding off leaving skid marks in her place.

* * *

Trey was in his room; his hands over his ears. His room may be all the way across the house but Yuma's screams and cries of pain were so loud. He could hear them; his pain. He wanted it to stop. Trey's tears came down his face so quickly his vision blurred.

Quattro said he was going to get revenge. But this was extreme even for Quattro. A whip of all things for punishment was so cruel. He said he was going to punish Yuma for "burning me" and "permanently damaging my skin." Trey didn't want that. He didn't want his friend to suffer this way.

Trey continued to shake on his bed. He wanted to get up and run into that dungeon and stop him but he was afraid of the consequences. He was afraid that Quattro would make the punishment worse. He didn't want to hurt Yuma more than he already is.

With another round of cries and screams and shouts Trey finally bolted out of the room. He couldn't take it anymore. Quattro needs to stop this. With each step Trey took another scream of pain was heard. Trey clenched his eyes shut and quickened his pace.

He didn't want this.

Stop.

Stop.

**STOP.**

Trey slammed the door open and what he saw made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Yuma was chained to the wall; his ankles and wrists bound to the wall. His shirt was practically in pieces and whatever was left was spattered in blood. His chest was covered in deep cuts from the whip. Some of his blood was even splattered on the wall behind him.

Yuma's head hung low as in his exhausted state as well as his dry throat had made his voice begin to go hoarse from the screams.

Quattro looked back at Trey; the whip dripped with blood as it drip, drip, dropped onto the floor. Trey's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother. Quattro looked at his brother his eyes wide at his brother's expression.

Trey's hands shook in front of his face as he tried to cover his eyes. He was so scared. His brother has gone mad with power. This has gone mad.

This is not Trey's brother.

"Trey…what are you doing in here?" Quattro asked; his voice shaky.

Trey looked at his brother as he back up. His tears blurred his vision as he tried to look at him. When his back hit the wall he fell to the floor.

"Y-You're a monster. Y-You've gone mad." Trey said shakily. Quattro dropped the whip and tried to get to his brother but he only tried back up further. "Stay away."

"Trey listen to me, please." Quattro pleaded.

"I said get away." Trey screamed.

The whole room went dead silent. Quattro couldn't believe his ears.

Trey was **afraid **of him. He was **scared **of him. He didn't want this. He loved his brother he didn't want to hurt him.

Trey stood up from the cold floor before looking back at Yuma as Yuma looked at him.

Trey was disgusted by his brother's actions. This has gone too far.

Way too far.

* * *

The wind blew through his hair; his blue eyes scanned the area for the large manor. He was worried about Yuma.

No, worried doesn't even describe the feeling. He feared for Yuma's safety.

Shark cared for the black and red haired boy. He saw him as a true friend and a comrade as Yuma would put it. But he secretly cared for the boy; even more than he thinks. His feelings grew deeper and deeper slowly over time and Shark himself still doesn't understand what they mean. He tries to push them away as a close bond with Yuma.

All Shark wants to do is get to the Arclight manor and see that his friend was alright. That's all he wants is to see Yuma happy and unharmed.

If he is found in any other way besides that then there will be hell to pay and a very angry Shark that will be on the attack.

A growl escaped his lips at the thought of seeing Yuma in the opposite state. His fingers clenched around the handle bars and he revved the engine harder and began to speed up.

Thomas trailed behind him but Shark wasn't worried about him. Thomas can take care of himself; he proved that on his exhibitions.

Shark was going to bring Yuma home safe and nothing would stop him.

While the two teens rode down the streets of Heartland Shark looked around until finally, he saw it.

A tall manor sat in the distance; a gate was around the front of the home and a large front yard surrounded the large building.

Shark and Thomas slowed down and parked there motorcycles and took off their helmets.

"My brother, he has to be in there." Thomas concluded.

"He better be." Shark growled to himself.

He wasn't going to stand by any longer and continue to search the city. The Arclights went too far kidnapping Yuma.

Thomas took out his D-gazer and called Akari. Almost instantly she answered.

"Akari; Shark and I are heading into the manor now." Thomas informed.

"Alright, please little brother; be careful. I can't lose you too." Akari pleaded.

Thomas nodded before hanging up. Shark got off his bike and looked back at Thomas.

"You ready? Yuma needs us." Shark asked.

Thomas gave him a thumbs up before they raced to the gates. When they got there they noticed that they had to be buzzed in from the inside or a key card.

Thomas smirked and took out a small tool that had 7 small tools in one. Shark couldn't identify what I was called but could tell it was going to be useful. Thomas went through the tools before he found the small metal piece. He quickly made his way to the box before taking off the lid and used the tool to the spark at the right point.

Shark watched in amazement. He knew now that they are plenty of things that make Yuma and Thomas different. He could see that Thomas was more mature and that he was able to take care of himself and was always prepared for anything. Yuma was more immature and overconfident. He took everything as a challenge and tried hard to achieve them.

Shark hated to admit it but those were the reasons why he liked Yuma so much. They clicked because Shark brought out Yuma's serious side as well as Yuma bringing out Shark's playful and relaxed side.

A beep and a green light brought Shark out of his thoughts. Thomas put his seven tool kit into his pocket before he and Shark raced up the road to the front of the manor. The gates closed behind them and they tried to hide from any camera's that came into view.

Getting caught isn't a good idea and could ruin everything. They had to stay low and out of the way.

Or else.

* * *

"Trey; please listen to me. You have to understand that I'm doing this for you." Quattro said.

"Helping me?" Trey shouted. He clenched his fists as the tears came down his eyes. "Hurting me best friend is helping me."

"He_ hurt _you Trey. I care about you that much to teach him a lesson." Quattro countered.

Quattro was doing his best to get his brother to realize why he did this. He wants his brother to be happy and not to get hurt. He was only looking out for him.

"I can't believe that you would go this far." Trey cried. Quattro went up to hug his brother to let him cry but Trey only moved out of the way. Quattro just stood there; his back to his brother as he had a face of shock. "My brother uses violence only with his cards. His monsters are his weapons." Trey wiped his eyes again. "You…you're just evil and cruel. Using a whip on a kid is abusive and cruel." Trey's eyes sharpened. "Look at him, Quattro."

Quattro looked back at Yuma. He saw the damage that he caused. He saw every cut; every blood splatter on the floor and the walls. He saw how his skin was no longer tan but a bright pale. His breathing was rigid and struggled.

"You beat him so hard. You wanted to break him and now he may die. If he does die then you'll go to jail for murder and god knows what else." Trey ran up to Yuma to check his injuries. His hands were immediately stained red as his hands checked over the wounds. "Get out now Quattro. Get out and never talk to me ever again. I never want to see your face. Not until you realize what you did."

Quattro felt his heart break and his whole soul become broken. He felt himself stumble back until his back hit the metal door. He couldn't believe this. He hurt his brother more than Yuma did.

He felt as if his whole world was falling apart at the seams. Quattro put a hand over his heart before clutching it tightly.

What is this feeling he's feeling? He feels hurt and guilt but something else as well.

He felt heartbroken. His brother was seriously mad at him. He's never seen Trey so angry before. Quattro stumbled out of the room and made his way down the hall. Sometime after he left the room he leaned against the hallway wall and slumped down until he hit the floor.

He placed his hands over his eyes and tried to tune everything out.

* * *

**And there you have it. It's depressing and hurtful and gods I want to cry. **

**Also Gomenasi for all of the Teaserviceshipping and whatever but I promise Sharkbaitshipping should really start either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. **

**Please leave a lovely review and I'll try and update again real soon. **


	6. Interal Battle

**Hello guys...I'm sorry for the ling wait but I had some writers block...and I was busy with other stories. **

**Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Trey looked over Yuma's wounds; they were deep and still bleeding out. He needed to get Yuma out of these chains and back into the room to clean him up before he either passes out of dies. Trey won't have that happen to his friend.

"Yuma; are you still awake I need you to keep your eyes open?" Trey asked.

Yuma just stared at him. His voice was hoarse and his throat burned. He couldn't talk anymore because it hurts too much. Trey could see this in his eyes and left it at that. He didn't want to hurt Yuma anymore than he already is.

First thing he had to do was get Yuma out of these chains. However, he couldn't do that without that damn key. Huffing in annoyance Trey stood up from his kneeling position and began to think.

Quattro was the last one to handle him meaning that he must have the key to getting him out. Meaning that if he wanted to get Yuma out of his chains he would have to go find Quattro; great just great.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really want to see Quattro right now. Not after what he did to Yuma. But it seems like he has no choice in the matter. Yuma's life is in his hands now and he needs to get him out of here and back to that room. His wounds will get infected if I kept him here too long.

"Yuma, I'm going to find Quattro. Please stay awake and wait for me."

Trey saw Yuma nod softly and quickly ran out of the dark room. His feet pounding into the carpeted floor as he began his search for his brother.

* * *

Quattro decided that sitting in the hallway would do no good so he decided to walk around and see what he could do to take his mind off of this horrible situation with his baby brother.

Walking into the kitchen he spotted on Trey's oven mitts. He smiled sadly before taking it into his grasp and hugging it to his chest.

"Trey, I'm so sorry." Quattro whispered to himself. A tear rolled down his tan cheek as the look on his brother's once happy face came into mind.

He missed that happy smile already. Quattro couldn't even remember the last time he saw Trey smile at him. And now he would never see it again.

"Quattro, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Quattro instantly sprang up to his feet and looked over at Quinton. His elder brother just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's none of your business." Quattro answered.

"Quattro it is my business when I find my little brother crying on the kitchen floor." Quinton replied sternly.

Quattro just stared at his brother, forgetting that he was still holding the oven mitt to his chest. He didn't want to tell Quinton. Quinton also cared about Trey with almost as much passion as he did. Knowing that he broke him, even the slightest bit will make him extremely angry.

He had to keep quiet about it.

"It was nothing at all. What did you need?" Quattro said, changing the subject.

Quinton could tell immediately the distraught in his brother's eyes but decided not to bring it up now. He would confront him again later about it.

"Nothing specific actually, father just wants an update." Quinton answered.

"Well, tell him that I will inform him later. Right now, I need some time to myself." Quattro said.

Quattro quickly stalked away and out of the kitchen. Quinton listened to his footsteps as he walked away. He just sighed and left towards the front of the house.

He needed to go out for a stroll, badly.

* * *

With each step that was taken, Shark and Thomas were getting even more eager to see Yuma. This house was like a labyrinth to them since they had never been inside before. Shark could feel his heart pounding with worry of getting caught. He knew that the house was huge and running into one of the Arclights was a 40% chance of happening since they're usually together at least in groups of two, he can still worry. He was mostly worried about running into Quattro. Quattro had the habit of being a big mouth.

"Shark, what should we do? We've been searching for almost twenty minutes." Thomas asked.

"Just be patient will ya. Yuma has to be around here somewhere." Shark hissed in a hushed tone.

Thomas sighed but obliged none the less. He continued to follow Shark's lead like before as if they hadn't said a word to each other. Shark was grateful that he had stopped talking. The last thing that the two of them needed was to get caught. It was until they reached the large set of double doors did Shark rush to a halt. Thomas bumped into him softly but didn't argue. Shark kept a hand up behind him, signaling Thomas to keep silent.

Footsteps echoed off the walls at a quick pace, Shark kept silent waiting for them to pass. Thomas just grinded his teeth together in rage, he knew that this could be one of the Arclights and he didn't want to miss his chance. In a flash of bright pink, Thomas rushed out of hiding and grabbed the closest thing he could in the grab.

A cry reached their ears as a body collided roughly with a wall. Thomas glared and Shark finally came out of hiding. He saw that Thomas was holding the pinkette by the color of his coat; his feet were even raised from the floor. To say, Shark was impressed at his strength.

"Where is Yuma?" Thomas growled.

Trey's eyes were clamped shut; fear crept up on him fast. He didn't know where he had come from but all he knew was that he was in deep trouble.

"W-Who are you?" Trey asked.

"I'll answer that as soon as you answer the question." He gripped Trey's collar tighter. "Where is my brother?"

"Yuma." Trey's muttered to himself. He shakily looked down the hall to his right and then back at Thomas. Thomas understood his actions and released him. Trey fell hard onto the ground; his fingers immediately went up to the collar of his jacket and fixed them until they were straight.

"He must be down this hall way." Shark announced.

"Yeah, and if that's the case then we don't have any time to lose." Thomas said.

Trey shot up from the floor and stood in front of both Shark and Thomas. "Wait." Thomas growled in annoyance that Trey had the nerve to stand in front of him. Trey brought himself to take another deep breath before speaking again. "Please, don't go see Yuma just yet. I need to go find Quattro."

"Why the hell should we wait? Yuma needs us to get out of here." Shark shouted.

"I understand your wants to save him but I need more time. I need the key." Trey shouted.

Dead silence surrounded them for a moment, no one dared to say a word. Trey knew he didn't have much more time to wait around so he needed to get them to understand within the next minute.

"What key? What are you saying?" Thomas shouted.

His fists shock with rage, Yuma, what exactly have they done to you, he thought to himself. His little brother, whatever is happening to him, he would through right back at them with ten times at much force.

Shark's thoughts were similar, he didn't like the way he said the word "key". He didn't know what the hell was going on but this was unacceptable. If anything was to have happened to him then he was going to hurt them back. Yuma. He didn't deserve whatever torturous hell he was going through right now.

"My brother…he has done horrible things to Yuma. I was forced to listen to him, his cries of pain, until finally I was able to stop him but it was practically too late." Trey cried. His tears flew rapidly down his pale cheeks; his emerald eyes shined with sadness and regret. He blinked. "There was so much blood, a monster stood before me. A shadow of my brother was what I saw. His eyes had a sadistic look but when he looked at me it was as if that sadisity had left him and a deep sadness had come forth. I cannot forgive what he had to done to Yuma." He clenched his fists into his jacket. "That's why I need to find Quattro, find that key to help him clean his wounds so that I can help you get him out. Please help me find him."

Thomas and Shark stood there in anger and shock. Both were worried for Yuma's health. From what they heard they already knew it would be bad. Thomas was visibly twitching with anger.

"Ugh, you're telling me that Yuma is sitting in room and bleeding to death. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Thomas screamed.

Thomas wasted no time and ran off in the direction that Yuma was said to be located. Shark wanted to follow desperately after him but he decided to stay back and help Trey find this key he's talking about.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Which of your brothers has that key?" Shark asked.

Trey smiled brightly before answering, "Quattro, but we must hurry."

"Quattro, just great he's the last one I wanted to see." Shark growled.

* * *

Breathing was a struggle, moving was a pain and yet Yuma tried desperately to do both. He needed to stay alive, he needed to stay awake long enough for Trey to find that key. He was not going to die, not yet.

He shakily reached up and grasped his chest as he gasped for breath. The smell of his blood lingered strongly in the air. He wanted to breathe in the fresh air of the city once again but he can't.

He missed his friends so much. He missed his grandmother, he missed Kari. He missed everyone.

He hadn't noticed a stray tear that slid now his cheek until it landed on the chains bound to his ankle making a small splashing sound.

"Why?" Yuma whispered to himself. "Why do I deserve to be in such a hell? What did I do wrong?"

Is because he and Astral were working to collect the numbers? Did they want to slowly kill him as punishment for getting in their way? Yuma wasn't exactly sure why he was forced to suffer all of this but he was sure as hell going to fight to survive.

But was the point to survive? He no longer had his key, the only this he really had that was tangible left that reminded him of his father as well as Astral. He could no longer see his friends or family.

What was the point of going on?

Yuma could hear his own echoes of laughter bouncing off the walls. He didn't know what he started to laugh but all he knew was that he felt as if it were okay to laugh. A sadistic laugh of symbolization that one has given up on life; he was finally broken.

He felt so alone.

"Someone please, come back and kill me now."

He closed his eyes, his eye lids fluttering shut as much as he could. He knew that there was a chance that succumbing to the darkness could possibly grant him that wish.

"Yuma."

Yuma could he the faint sound of a scream of his name. He didn't want to believe that someone had found him. He thought that it was Trey but it similar to his own. Was it his own damned soul calling out to him?

"Yuma-chan~"

Yuma felt the darkness surround him as the plea of his name rang in his ear drums. He heard someone call him that before.

But he couldn't remember where.

* * *

**Review guys and i'll try and update faster**

**Damn writers block**


	7. A Brotherly Reunion And Brother's Damned

**Hey guys, another exciting chapter of The Chase. I hate to say that this chapter is the shortest so far. However, I hope that the next chapter will be longer. Most likely it will. **

**Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Yuma-chan." Thomas cried.

He ran inside the dark room and his eyes widened in horror. Everything that Trey had said, every little detail he said was true. Blood stained on the walls, the air heavy with dread, the room clouded in darkness. Thomas was more horrified at what he saw right in front of him.

Yuma, his arms bound to chains around his ankles and wrists. Blood dripped down his body as well some already dried. His used to be tan skin now pale and shined with sweat.

Thomas felt his anger boiling to the highest peak of possibility. His fist clenched tightly, enough so that they also shed blood.

"Yuma." Thomas growled. He fell onto one knee and punched the floor with a fist. "This is all my fault. If I had come just a little earlier then I could have been here instead of you." He finally let go and let the tears flow. His brother was here in shackles because he was too slow.

Thomas looked up at his unconscious little brother; his chest rose and fell softly, his breathing rigid and his body stiff. He crawled over slowly, the knees of his pants collecting dirt, dust and blood. With an outstretched hand Thomas rested his palm on top of Yuma's knee.

"Yuma-chan, please wake up." Thomas cried. He clenched his fists around the blood stained shirt and rested his head on Yuma's chest. Tears overflew from his eyes, his vision blurred but he didn't care. "Yuma-chan!"

It was then that Thomas remembered. He slowly reached into his pocket and grabbed what the needed before pulling it out. His 7 tooled pocket knife was just what he needed.

He shakily brought it closer to his face and then started to flip through the tools.

Knife, scissors, file…

"Ha, got it." Thomas cheered. Thomas leaned back and used the small metal rod and the file and began to work his way around the lock of the ankle chains. Thomas bit his lip as he rushed to jiggle the lock open. With a loud click Thomas smiled brightly and removed the chain.

One down two to go.

* * *

Trey and Shark ran as quickly as they could down the many halls of the large house. Shark's level of patience was dropping and his anger at the Arclights was deadly increasing. He promised himself that he would get Yuma home safe and he failed. He didn't get here on time to find Yuma in the same state as before he was taken. He felt horrible that his friend had to go through that all by himself. He wanted to run back and find Thomas because he knew that he must have found Yuma by now. He wants to hold Yuma and tell him that he was sorry for not saving him sooner.

Trey himself felt as if he was going to explode. He couldn't understand why he couldn't find Quattro. He couldn't have gone far. All he wanted was his brother to show up.

He came to a halt and growled. Taking out his D-Gazer he decided to give it a shot. Calling him may give him an idea as to where he is. Quickly pounding in Quattro's number he listened to the dial tone. Shark stood in front of him, waiting to see what would happen.

"_What is it, little brother?" Quattro asked. His tone, broken and sad, it sounded. _

Trey frowned before answering. "Where the hell are you? I need that key to help Yuma."

Quattro stayed silent on his end of the line. He felt himself being torn in two. He desperately wanted to make his baby brother happy but he also wanted to prove to his father that he could do anything that he and his older brother could do. He could see Trey's face looking back at him through the phone. He frowned deeper, his fingers clenching tightly around his gazer.

He closed his eyes before hitting the end button on the side. His hand fell to the floor and his looked up at the ceiling.

"Gomen ne, Otouto-kun."

Trey just gapped at the phone. He couldn't believe this.

His brother hung up on him.

Shark growled before punching the wall closed to him, the wall that Trey was leaning against. Trey did not flinch instead he threw his phone onto the floor.

"Damn it Quattro. All you had to do was answer the damn question." Shark growled.

Trey lowered his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes. He felt horrible. He couldn't believe that Yuma may not get out of this. He needs that key. But he needs to find Quattro first.

Shark's D-Gazer chose that moment to ring loudly. He immediately grabbed it and answered.

"What?" Shark asked in an annoyed tone.

_"Shark, I've got Yuma. I need your help moving him somewhere to treat his wounds." Thomas shouted with minor difficulty._

"How did you get him out without the key?" Shark asked.

Trey gasped and looked down at Shark's gazer. Thomas bit his lip as he tried to slowly walk Yuma out of the dark room.

_"I used my pocket knife. I was always told that it would come in handy and it sure as hell has been useful." Thomas grunted._

Shark let out a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll be right there." Shark ended his call with Thomas before looking back at the youngest Arclight.

Trey smiled, "Go on ahead. I'll go and get the first aid kit." He looked down at his own hands; the bandages around his own hands still had Yuma's blood soaking in them. He needed to change them.

"You sure, I can always go and help you?" Shark asked.

Trey just shook his head and pushed against Shark's back lightly. "Please, just go and make sure Yuma-kun is okay for me." Trey said.

Shark stared at Trey for a moment before running off back to where he first ran into him. He would then search for the Tsukumo brothers from there.

Trey watched him go until he was out of sight. He then turned around and left to get the first aid kit but he wanted to make one more stop before seeing Yuma.

* * *

Kite loved the night life more than anything in the world. The way the moon and the stars shined brightly down from the heavens. He enjoyed the slight breeze that kept him cool. Mostly he loved the sound of his brother's laughter and his smiling face.

Hart smiled as he looked up at the shining stars, his arm latched tightly around his brother's. Kite was guiding his brother around with him. He wanted to take him outside almost every night to take in the night air and enjoy his childhood.

Hart's favorite place to go was the candy shop down town. He loved to buy a large bag of caramel every once in a while. Kite enjoyed these times with his brother. He had been left out of most of his life thanks to Faker.

"Kite, where are we going?" Hart asked.

Kite looked down at his brother with a smile on his face. "Well Hart, I've decided that I would take you into Heartland and we can go see the carnival. It's only here for another few days."

Hart nodded and they continued on their way. Hart's hold on Kite tightened, Kite didn't seem to mind.

As they made it the cross walk, they waited for the light to turn green. The roads were clear and no one was around except the rare car passing by. The people more likely walking then driving today since parking is impossible thanks to the carnival. When the light turned green Kite gave my arm a small yank and we started to walk across the crosswalk.

A loud roar of an engine caught Kite's ears and he instinctively picked up Hart and held him close to my chest. Hart cried out in fear as he held Kite closely around the waist. The wind picked up for a moment as something zoomed past them. With one last squeeze from Hart, Kite looked around to see what the hell happened. He saw a motorbike zooming down the street ahead of him.

Something about the rider gave Kite a bad feeling. He quickly grabbed Hart's hand and quickly headed across the street.

"Kite, I'm scared." Hart said.

"Don't worry Hart. We're just going on a little detour." Kite said.

Hart didn't respond but followed his brother's lead, a tight squeeze of his hand letting Kite know that he was right by his side.

* * *

**Review for me guys. I promise that Yaoi will happen in the next chapter. Hehehehehehe. **

**BTW I think Otouto means little brother. **


	8. First Aid Nightmare

**Hey Minna, sorry for the long wait, writers block sprung again plus I had pain in my hands so I had to stop for a while. **

**Also, check out the Zexal Fic YU-GI-OH GEMS, it's pretty interesting. **

**Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Trey walked briskly down the Arclight manor halls; he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to back down, not anymore. He had to face him; he had to face his brother for what he did. He didn't like what he did to Yuma and he was a bit scared of his brother because of his psychotic blood lust but he knew he had to do it.

He may not want to admit it but he felt bad that he made Quattro fell that way. The way he looked when he saw him with Yuma and that whip in his hand. He saw that same look when he called him.

That same broken and guilty stare, a lost gaze set in his eyes.

Trey clenched and unclenched his fists as he walked. He was angry at Quattro. He was. But somewhere deep inside of him, somewhere told him to forgive him. Trey didn't want to forgive him, he didn't. He shed blood, he may not have killed Yuma but if he does die then he will be held responsible. However, Trey knew that he would feel responsible as well if he didn't hurry to get the first aid to Shark and Thomas.

Picking up speed, Trey continued down one of the many long hallways. The closest restroom should be around here somewhere which means that the first aid kit would be there. Trey made it to the corner in record time and rushed inside of the bathroom. He quickly spotted the first aid kit hanging from the wall in front of him and quickly walked over and grabbed it.

Taking it down from the wall Trey rushed out of the bathroom and headed down the hall on his left. He had a small stop he had to make before seeing Yuma.

He just hopes it won't take too long.

* * *

\

Thomas watched Yuma's chest rise and fall steadily. He had to sit him down against the wall and wait for Shark to come. He knew there was no way he would be able to carry Yuma all the way to a spare room on his own. Thomas didn't want to leave him there on the carpeted floor but Thomas had no choice. He was just too heavy to carry on his own. Plus, he had to be extra careful not to hurt Yuma more than he already is.

Thomas didn't want to hurt his precious baby brother any more than he is.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Where the hell is Trey? He should be here by now but for some reason he isn't. Not to mention but where is Shark? Thomas noticed that he also hasn't arrived yet.

Thomas ran a hand through his black and red hair before looking back down at his brother.

"Don't worry Yuma, we're gonna get you out of here." Thomas promised.

Thomas didn't expect a respond so he turned back and in front of him and continued to wait. However, he couldn't wait long because Yuma needed medical attention. Thomas grinded his teeth together and gripped the necklace around his neck.

Like Yuma, Thomas had a necklace that he cherished. However, Thomas found this necklace himself. He knows of Yuma's key and that it holds Astral inside of it. But he knew that his necklace was just a regular necklace worn by a king a few millennia ago.

It may not be anything more than an old artifact but to Thomas, it gave him luck to be able to make it home to see Yuma.

Excavations are extremely dangerous and deadly if done wrong. Thomas has always feared of never returning to his little brother ever again, never get see him duel and become champion, never being able to see him graduate to high school, everything a big brother wants to see his sibling accomplish in life.

Thomas was going to fight for Yuma; he was going to make sure he got out of this alive.

No matter what he had to do!

* * *

Shark rounded the one last corner before spotting Thomas and Yuma, his breath hitched in throat at the sight of Yuma. He could really see the emergency in the situation as both Thomas and Trey had described.

"Y-Yuma." Shark gasped.

Shark ran over toward the two before kneeling down in front of Yuma. He was horrified about how much blood Yuma had all over him. A clench of his fists and his anger was refueled and higher than ever. Yuma. How could they do this to him?

"It was more horrifying finding him chained to the wall with blood everywhere on the walls and still dripping off of him." Thomas said.

Shark could feel the dark aura around Thomas but chose to ignore it for now.

"Come on; let's get Yuma into a spare room. He needs to lie down." Shark said.

Thomas kneeled down beside Shark and they each grabbed one of Yuma's arms. With Shark on his right and his brother on his left they started down the hallway.

* * *

As Kite and Hart continued to follow the mystery motorcyclist, Kite began to wonder. He noticed that they were going at an extremely high speed in a busy street. That could mean many things, reckless driving is one but it could also mean that they were rushing to get somewhere. Now Kite usually wasn't one to but in on people business but something in his gut told him that something was going on with Yuma.

It was a hunch but his hunches are almost never wrong.

Hart was breathing heavily as he chased after Kite. His arm was getting tired from being tugged and pulled on by Kite for so long not to mention his legs were getting worn out. What he wouldn't do for a glass of water and a break.

"Kite, can we slow down. I'm getting tired." Hart complained.

Kite stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hart. He saw how exhausted his brother was and sighed. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Get on."

Hart didn't need to be told twice, he quickly climbed onto his brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight. Kite took a deep breath before taking off again. He felt his brother lay his head on his upper back and smiled softly for a moment. He felt bad for changing plans on Hart so suddenly, he really did want to go that carnival with him but he didn't want to go and regret not seeing what was going on.

He was definitely going to make it up to Hart. He didn't know when or what but he was going to make it up to him.

Hart was a bit bummed out that his brother dropped everything and started running after that motorbike but, knowing his brother he knew it was important. He trusted his brother with making decisions so he didn't hold it against him.

"I'm sorry Hart." Kite said.

Hart closed his eyes before responding.

"I don't mind Kite."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Kite was sure if Hart was being truthful but decided to continue on. He knew that Hart was disappointed but he hoped that Hart would forgive him.

* * *

Shark growled as he looked down at Yuma, his wounds were still bleeding and his breathing was still rigid. His skin was turning ghostly pale and he made no movement except the rise and fall of his chest. He hated seeing Yuma like this; he wanted to see him open his blood red eyes and smile at me. He wants to tell Yuma that everything will be alright.

"Damn it, where the hell is Trey?" Thomas shouted in rage.

"Hell if I know but I think one of us should go and try and find a first aid kit ourselves. At this rate Trey may be too late." Shark answered.

Thomas just growled angrily before punching the wall. He huffed and huffed before raising his head. "I'll go."

"Be careful then. We still don't know if there after us." Shark said.

Thomas nodded before putting a hand on Yuma's leg. Thomas' eyes hardened and his fingers clenched around the fabric of Yuma's pants. He still couldn't believe all of this happened to his little brother. So much did Thomas wish he was here just a day earlier, and then maybe just maybe he could have saved Yuma from his horrible fate? With a sigh he released his hold on Yuma before racing out of the room, desperately in search of a first aid kit.

Shark sighed again before taking Yuma's hand in his. The limp limb felt as if it had gotten colder, which wasn't a good sign at all. Shark deliberately squeezed that younger teens hand in hopes that he would respond, even though the chances were very slim.

Shark rubbed the soft flesh of Yuma's hand with his thumb. A small amount of blood was collected into his own skin but he didn't mind nor care at the moment. He just wanted Yuma. He wanted him to wake up.  
He really wanted that damn first aid kid. Seriously what the hell is taking so long?

Shark stood up from his position beside the bed and walked over to the closet. There has to be a clean bed sheet in there or something that he could use. Making his way over, he took long strides to get there quicker. In almost no time at all, Shark stopped in front of the closet and opened up the door to the walk in closet. The inside was quite large, larger than Shark was expecting. As he walked in, he immediately started looking for a spare sheet or pillow case. Anything he could rip up would be useful.

As he looked around he saw many things, knick knacks, spare hangers, this closet was practically spotless. As he went deeper inside he finally spotted a small blanket folded on the top shelf. It was a plain white throw blanket like you get in a sheet set. No one ever uses those so, Shark reached up, grabbed it and raced out of the large walk in closet. He then went back towards Yuma's bedside and started to rip the thin fabric into large strips. He knew that he needed peroxide but stopping the bleeding and applying pressure is good for Yuma right now.

Taking one of the strips in his hand, he started with the large gash in on his chest. Thanks to the fact that his shirt was practically completely ripped it only took one hard tug for the rest to just completely ripped off and expose his chest. Shark then took the fabric and started to wrap it around him. Some blood seeped through but not much.

Shark was still at uneasy with the amount of blood being removed from his body, not to mention the smell as well. It was sickening yes, but Shark knew he had to pull through to save Yuma. Too much blood loss could kill him.

After finishing up the gash on his chest, Shark moved to his legs. Rolling up the bottoms of the pants, Shark started to work on the less minor wounds. These were easier to cover up since the wounds were minor and not as much blood was shed from them. He then was about to work on his arms when he noticed a rather large gash over his shoulder blades. He gasped and ripped off another large piece of fabric and immediately started on the shoulder blades. Blood immediately soaked the fabric but Shark knew to make sure to apply as much pressure as he could.

"Man, Quattro is so going to get it when I see him." Shark muttered to himself.

Shark was going the hunt for a certain maroon and yellow haired teen later today for what he did to Yuma. He didn't deserve the torture he was given.

Enough blood was shed today but the way things are going, Shark may shed just a tiny bit more.

* * *

Trey watched from the back door of the Arclight manor, a sad look on his face as he watched his older brother sulk. His fingers clenched around his jacket sleeve as guilt started to creep up on him. He didn't know why he was feeling guilty since he wasn't the one who did those things to Yuma but he was feeling an overwhelming tightening in his heart.

He watched as Quattro sat with his feet in the pool, he didn't bother to roll up his pants as Trey could see that they were soaking. He watched as Quattro took the time to carefully rip off each petal of the flowers he was holding and throw them into pool water. His bangs covered his eyes but Trey could still feel the sad aura around him.

Taking a step down from the door frame, Trey started slowly and softly towards the other. Quattro didn't notice because he was lost in thought. Trey clutched the first aid kit in his hand as he continued to walk, his heart beating rapidly and his palms beginning to sweat. He was nervous and frightened by his brother but he knew he had to confront him. He hated seeing Quattro this way. Stopping behind his brother he cleared his throat, hoping to gain his attention.

Quattro felt his breath hitch in his throat. He looked into the water with wide eyes to see his pink haired little brother's reflection shining behind him. He smiled brightly but that same smile quickly vanished as quickly as it came.

"What is it little brother?" Quattro asked.

Trey put a hand on Quattro's shoulder and stared down at him with a sympathetic look. Quattro avoided eye contact both directly and reflected. He didn't want to see that same look on Trey's face from before; that look of absolute fear and disgust.

"Quattro please, look at me. I just want to talk." Trey pleaded softly.

Quattro clenched his fists in his pants before looking up and over his shoulder at his brother. Trey smiled seeing that Quattro was finally listening to him. Quattro then noticed the first aid kit in Trey's hands and sighed.

"You should go see Yuma. He needs that kit or he'll most likely die."

Trey sighed, "I know that. But I want to try and resolve things with you first."

"But why risk his health for me? After everything I've done."

"Because you're my brother and I love you, you moron."

Quattro gasped as he looked at his brother with surprise. He saw the way that Trey's cheeks burned bright pink, that he was serious.

* * *

Thomas stopped running and took a second to breathe, he was seriously pissed.

"With this huge of a house; how the hell can I not find a bathroom?" Thomas hissed.

He took a few more deep breaths before sprinting off again. Searching for a bathroom shouldn't be this hard. But Thomas wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. Yuma was going to be helped whether from himself or from Trey. But Thomas vowed to himself that if he couldn't find a first aid kit in the next three minutes, he was going to call an ambulance.

Wasting no time, he turned another corner and continued his search.

* * *

Once Shark had all of the wounds covered with a fabric strip, he wiped the sweat from his brow before taking a deep breath. Man, Yuma had so many cuts he was worried that he could run out of fabric. Now dozens of fabric wraps littered his body; his legs, his chest, his arms, everywhere. Yuma's breathing has somewhat gone back to a regular state with only a bit of a struggle.

Shark was still worried for Yuma's health. The fabric wouldn't only do so much. It applies pressure but he needs surgery to get stitches and disinfectant so that nothing gets infected.

Growling he took Yuma's hand in his once again. "Come on Yuma, open your eyes."

Shark mentally begged and pleaded to any gods he could remember and prayed that Yuma would open his beautiful blood red eyes soon. He missed the energetic and care free friend that saved him from his own hell. He missed him so much. He may be right beside him but it's not the same.

Shark ran a hand through Yuma's hair before his hand slid gently down his face until it reached his cheek. The skin was soft but cold. He frowned and rubbed the soft flesh tenderly with thumb.

"Yuma…"

He removed his hand from his cheek and placed it on Yuma's forehead. Yuma seemed to flinch from the contact and Shark took this as a sign that he was waking up. Removing his hand from Yuma's forehead, he watched and waited.

Yuma moaned before slowly opening his eyes, he felt stiff and full of pain. He also felt weak and dizzy. He closed his eyes tightly again before trying to open them again. He blinked before looking around. He immediately noticed that he was no longer chained to the wall, nor was he in the dungeon like room. He looked over to his left to see Shark.

"Shark, is that you?" Yuma asked.

He tried to sit up but Shark's hands immediately shot to Yuma's shoulders and pushed him back down softly. Yuma didn't protest at first but looked back over at Shark with a drained expression.

"What's going on?"  
"That's a good question but you don't have to worry Yuma, we're gonna get you outta here."

Yuma just smiled softly before shutting his eyes again. He was too tired to keep them open any longer.

Shark noticed this and smiled. "Just sleep for now Yuma, Thomas and I will get you out of here before you know it."

Yuma smiled as he got comfortable. He was glad that Shark and Thomas were going to help…wait a minute.

Yuma forcefully sat himself up and looked back at Shark.

"What did you just say?"

"I said "Thomas and I will get you out of here." Shark repeated.

Yuma's eyes widened before he looked around. Thomas. If he's here then he knows that I was taken.

"Where is he?"

"He went to look for a first aid kit."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Why is he-"

"What is this, twenty questions? Yuma just lie down and get some rest."

Shark was getting irritated at Yuma's twenty questions but he was also glad that he was up and responsive. Yuma frowned before lying back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry."  
Shark mentally cursed at himself, he knew that Yuma hadn't seen his brother in a while and he just yelled at him for asking about his brother's safety.

He punched himself in the head before shaking it off and looking back at Yuma's sleeping form. He clenched his fists before standing up.

He needed to call that brother of his and ask him where the hell he was.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I still have some writers block so that's the best I could come up with. There will be more yaoi soon (if you can call this yaoi the way things are going) But I promise there will be some soon. I just need to time it right so please be patient. **


	9. Hold Me Tight, Hold Me Close!

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update guys. I've been a bit busy with school coming up soon and stuff. I may have finally got some fluff in here. I just hope I can get to the yaoi soon, even if it's not Sharkbaitshipping. But this is still a Sharkbaitshipping story so don't feel alarmed.**

**Also, I was reading this story a few weeks ago "The Red Eyed Duelist" I didn't get a chance to see who wrote because I only got to read one chapter before it was taken down. If the author of that story is reading this then I would like to tell you that from I read, you're story was really awesome. I was intrigued. It was a shame it was taken down. I was really curious to see what was going to happen next. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter. **

******Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language, slight incest and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

With first aid kit finally in hand, Thomas was speeding down the halls of the Arclight manor like lightning. His trip has already taken a great amount of time and he didn't know how much time left he could spare away from Yuma. His condition could have severed or worse.

He continued to contemplate Yuma's condition to himself as he ran, his feet pounding into the carpet, his lungs burned from the amount running he's done. He could hardly breathe but that didn't stop him. Not for one second did he plead for rest. He ran as fast as his thirteen year old legs could carry him.

With a tight grip of the large white kit, Thomas continued to run. As he did, a vibration in his back pocket made him squeak in surprise. But that still didn't stop him. Hastily reaching for his D-Gazer, he reached into his back pocket and grasped the small item. Pulling it out in front of him, he didn't bother checking the caller ID; he answered it with a soft click.

"What is it?" He asked.

He heard a growl from the other side of the line and rolled his eyes as he knew who it was.

"_Damn it Thomas, where the hell are you? Thanks to you stressing me out I practically yelled at Yuma." Shark hissed. _

Thomas gasped and glared but didn't look down at his gazer. "You bastard; how dare you yell at my baby brother? When I get my hands on you, you're so dead."

"_Yeah, whatever, you can kill me later. Right now I need to know where you are. Do you have the first aid?" _

"Yeah, I got it. That damn Trey was of no use to us. He promised to get first aid and then takes almost an hour. Geez, now I know never to trust these Arclight characters."

"_You got me there. But we'll worry about that later. For now just hurry up with that first aid; I was able to apply pressure with strips of fabric but that won't be enough." _

Thomas turned down another corner before responding. "Right, for now just call an ambulance. He needs surgery not basic medical attention."

Shark gripped his gazer tightly; Thomas couldn't see him doing this so took no notice. _"Alright, just get here soon. I got a score to settle with Quattro for this." _

"And you don't think I don't. Trust me, that guy is going to wish he never messed with the Tsukumo's."

"_Just hurry up." _

The line went dead after that and Thomas started to pick up speed. Shark was right. He needed to hurry and reach his brother before it was too late.

He clenched the handle tightly, images of Yuma's body, bloody and torn came to mind. Teardrops blew off his face as he ran, sobs threatened to escape his lips but he refused to listen.

"Yuma."

I'm so sorry!

* * *

Quattro was still, speechless and yet ecstatic all at the same time. He still couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear Trey right? Looking into his brother's emerald eyes as they shined with crystal clear tears, some escaping and sliding down his pale skin, he wanted to believe that what he heard was true. He didn't want to believe that his mind was playing tricks on him.

With a raised hand, he placed it on top of Trey's soft pink locks. With a ruffle of his hair and a small laugh, he smiled down at his brother.

"Thank you, Trey. That means a lot."

Trey wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and cried. Quattro was surprised. He didn't know what to do. Should he put his arms around him as well to comfort him? Could he even? Was he worthy to comfort his brother with his blood stained hands?

"I just want us to be a family again. I want things be…like they were before."

Quattro frowned as he brought his hands to his brother's shoulders. Pushing him away softly he was able to kneel down in front of him. Trey blinked with confusion at his brother, he didn't understand what his brother was doing.

"Things can never be same as they were before." Trey felt his heart break at that statement. The look on his face was enough for Quattro to understand that was what he felt at that very moment. He clenched his fingers around his brother's bright coat before smiling at him. "But, we can always work hard to make sure we can get to a solid state. I know how important family is to you."

Trey's frown suddenly went to a smile of pure joy. He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and held him tight.

"Thank you."

Quattro smiled, leaning into his brother's embrace. "You're welcome."

They stood like that for a while, the sun shining down on them, just enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Shark looked out the window, a distant look in his eyes as his conversation with Yuma continued to run through his mind. The sad look in his friend's eyes, the upset tone in his voice as it cracked. Shark's heart ached at the thought. He had never seen Yuma in such a down mood before. It was as if someone had ripped his heart out.

Shark didn't like it. Shark didn't like to see the expressions of pain on Yuma's face. Especially if he was the one who caused him such pain. He promised himself that he would protect Yuma. Not cause him any pain. He swore it to himself, after his tag team duel with Yuma against those thugs from his old gang, that he would help Yuma and be friends, not cause him pain and push him away like I did before.

A swift punch to the window spread pain through Shark's knuckles but he didn't take any mind to it. He thought he deserved the pain for hurting his friend.

"Yuma, I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Shark gasped, his head turning in Yuma's direction. He saw his friend sitting up in the bed, a sad look on his face as he held his middle. "You were only trying to keep me safe. If you cared about me that much then yelling at me would be natural right?" Yuma smiled brightly which caused Shark to blush.

"Yeah well if you got hurt even more than your brother would blame me."

Yuma giggled, "That's Thomas for ya'." Yuma commented.

Shark didn't understand it at all. He expected Yuma to be gloomy and sad after everything that happened, not giggly and smiley. It was odd. Making his way over to his friend, he saw that Yuma watched his every step, his every movement. His fingers unconsciously clenched themselves around his sides as he watched his friend walk closer to the bed.

"Yuma…?" Shark stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at his friend with concern. "Are you feeling alright? You're acting, slightly different then I was expecting."

"Am I acting different to you?"

Yuma knew that his mask wasn't well placed but he couldn't really act happy go lucky like he usually does. Images of what happened with Quattro and him, the pain, the cracks of the whip, the blood splatter and the taste of it in his mouth. He felt himself shutter involuntarily. He just wanted it all to go away. He didn't like the flashbacks, he didn't like that he had to wear all of these ribbons to try and stop the bleeding, and he didn't like the wide-spread pain he was experiencing.

He hated it!

Shark just sighed, his eyes closing and his head turning away from Yuma. "Yuma, if anything's bothering you, you can tell me."

"…I'm fine, really!"

Shark knew he was lying but he didn't want to pressure him. He didn't want to see Yuma crack.

"Then just get some rest, Thomas should be here any minute with the first aid kit."

Yuma smiled sadly down at his blanket, his eyes being shadowed by his bangs and his fingers clenched around the sheet covering him. He knew he was making this hard on Shark, but this was also hard on him, so he couldn't help it. He didn't mean to hurt his friend.

"Yuma." He jumped as a hand was placed softly atop his black and red hair. He looked up, his eyes looking with Shark's dark blue ones, he could see the regret and the hurt in them and it seemed as if he saw himself in Shark. "Just try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuma felt his cheeks heat up but looked away, trying to ignore it. "I was trying to relax. I-I'm just not used to physical contact and soothing words yet."

"Well get used to it because I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Yuma smiled to himself but Shark didn't see it. "Thank you."

* * *

Akari came to a stop as she arrived at the warehouse, she hasn't received any calls from Thomas or Shark, she was worried but she knew they could take care of themselves. However, she was worried about Yuma. She couldn't imagine what kind of trouble her little brother was going through.

Taking off her helmet and throwing it on top of her seat, she stepped away from the bike and made her way to the front of the warehouse. She looked around hesitantly. This was private property, so she had to be careful. She looked up and around the building, it was in good shape, not like the stereotypical warehouse that would be falling apart at the seams, no this one was crisp and clean, no webs and no cracks.

Taking out her D-Gazer she got ready to call Thomas, his number punched and ready to send but something stopped her. She blinked before looking over her shoulder.

Standing at the gate entrance was a tired out Kite and an guilty looking Hart, looking as if he's trying to apologize to Kite as he tried to catch his breath.

Akari was confused. Why were the Tenjo brothers here? Why did it seem as if they were rushing over here? Akari turned around completely and then called out to them.

"Kite, what are you doing here?"

Kite looked up and stood up tall, his face expressionless like normal; it was as if he wasn't gasping for breath a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing going around the city at such a high speed and at a late hour?" Kite asked.

"I'm looking for Yuma."

"Why are you looking for him here?"

Akari looked back at the warehouse before sighing. "I'm hoping there is a chance he'll be here."

"But why a warehouse, don't you think that's too obvious?" Kite asked, questioning her reasoning's.

"I admit it was a long shot but I didn't want to regret not coming just in case. Yuma could be here or maybe he's not. But I won't know until I check or when I get a call from Shark telling me otherwise."

Kite raised his head in curiosity, "You got Shark involved in this as well. To say I'm a bit surprised and then again I'm not."

"Look is there something you want. I got important business to take care of?"

Kite just smirked, "I just wanted to help you Akari. See it as, "A friend helping a friend" if you must."

Akari stared at the blonde for a moment. She knows that Kite is still considering Yuma a rival thank to the carnival and their dueling pride, but are they really close enough that even she could trust him, even after everything that happened with the hunting of his numbers and stealing Shark's soul?

"Fine, just don't hold me back." Akari answered.

She was doing this for Yuma; the more people looking, the better. As she turned away she could hear Kite and Hart talking amongst themselves, she didn't take too much notice as she started inside the warehouse.

"Good luck."

Kite heard the faint, and yet encouraging words as her voice drifted, getting softer. He smiled before looking back at her. "You too, Akari!" He knew she couldn't hear her but he hoped his words would be a silent encouragement.

Taking Hart's hand, Kite began dragging him away from the warehouse and left to search on their own some place else.

* * *

A few minutes after Shark and Yuma talked, Thomas came running inside the small room, out of breath and first aid kit in hand. He put his hands on his knees and took in a few gasps of air before looking up at his brother sitting up in the bed.

"Yuma, I'm so glad you're awake." Thomas said.

Yuma didn't reply but instead listened as his brother's footsteps echoed off the carpet softly as he made his way over. His heart beat was ecstatic as he felt him closer. He was nervous at what his brother would do. "Yuma?" Yuma looked over and saw his brother kneeling beside the bed, a sad smile on his face as he looked at his brother. Yuma felt his frown deepen at Thomas' sadness. It was as if he was looking in the mirror. It didn't feel good at all. "Relax, I'm just going to put some bandages on you, okay."

Yuma stared at him for a second, he wanted to trust his brother, that he wouldn't hurt him, but, could he really?

Thomas could see the uncertainty in Yuma's eyes, a sigh escaped his lips but he understood that this would be difficult for Yuma, but he never expected Yuma to be frightened of him as well.

Opening the first aid kit, Thomas took out the gauze and some alcohol pads. "Shark…" Thomas gasped softly as he heard his brother finally speak. He looked back up at him and saw that Yuma's gaze was set on the purple haired teen in front of him. Shark looked over at Yuma, his arms crossed over his chest, an emotionless look on his face. Thomas felt his gaze harden at Shark. He didn't understand it. Why was Yuma calling out him and not his brother? He watched as Yuma raised a hand up shakily so that it was held out in front of him. "Can I hold your hand?"

Shark was surprised, a small blush on his cheeks. "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because the alcohol pads sting really badly, I just wanted to squeeze your hand so that it would help." Yuma felt embarrassed asking Shark for help like this but he has felt those alcohol pads and they hurt like hell. He would rather squeeze his hand like he used to do with his father than clench a bed sheet.

Shark sighed before taking a seat beside Yuma on the bed. "Fine, but if you break my hand, you're dead."

Yuma smiled before taking Shark's hand in his, the fingers entangling together like a couples would. "Thank you."

Shark didn't respond but his red cheeks said it all.

Thomas just watched them interact. To say, he didn't like it. Yuma was so innocent; he shouldn't be taken advantage of like this. But, Thomas knew he wanted to so he let it slide. This time anyways.

Grasping one of the fabric knots he began to undo it. "Are you ready, Yuma-chan?"

Yuma gulped before giving Shark's hand a squeeze. "Ready!"

Thomas then began to unravel the ribbon and immediately got to work.

* * *

Quinton stood off the side, his father sat down in his large chair, a cup of tea in hand. It has been hours since Quattro and Trey left to deal with Yuma and so far, no feedback. Quinton knew something was wrong but refused to leave his father's side in case something happens. He knew that Vetrix could take care of himself but he didn't know what exactly he would have to protect him from.

"Quinton, what is taking your brothers so long?" Vetrix asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Would you like me go and find them?"

"No, just call them. They shouldn't be doing anything too hostile that they cannot answer."

Quinton did as he was told. Taking out his using his D-Gazer, he began to call Trey. Quinton knew he had better luck with Trey since Quattro would most likely not answer. He listened as it began to ring, the dial tone rung softly. A few moments and rings later, the pinkette came into view.

_Trey smiled before answering. "Quinton, what is it?" _

"Where are you two? We haven't gotten any feedback."

Trey didn't respond for a moment, he just stared at him through the gazer. _"Uh, we were taking a break. Yuma was pretty banged up so I thought he had had enough for one day." _

"_Yeah, so lay off Quinton." Quattro shouted. _

Quinton get a chance to reply as the line went dead. He assumed it was Quattro. Sighing, he hung up as well and placed his gazer back into his coat pocket.

"They said that they are taking a break."

Vetrix smirked to himself, "So, Yuma should be ready soon?"

"It would appear so."

"Excellent." Quinton blinked as his father's head popped out from behind the large chair. "Why don't you go check on him? See for yourself how much damage has been done."

Quinton nodded before making his way out the door and down the halls. He knew that Yuma must be back in the spare room so he decided to check there first.

* * *

Trey looked at his brother with a smile as he put his gazer back into his pocket. Quattro just watched his every move.

"Why did you hang up on Quinton? He was just checking in."

Quattro smirked, "Because I'm trying to make up with my baby brother, but, he so rudely interrupted."

Trey blushed bright as he tried to brush off his brother's comment. "Well it was rude. It will most likely come back to bite you."

"Let it. It's worth it knowing that I can patch things up." Quattro answered immediately.

Trey gasped as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled him down. He looked back and came face to face with Quattro. "What are you doing, brother?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hold you."

Trey just smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're weird."

Quattro didn't respond but instead placed his head in the crick of Trey's neck. Trey just blushed at his brother's sudden odd behavior. He didn't know why he was acting so, clingy, for all of a sudden but, for some reason Trey enjoyed the contact. It felt nice to be so close to his brother.

"Do you think Quinton will go and check on Yuma?" Quattro asked.

Trey put a finger under his chin and began to think. "It's possible. We didn't update for a while and you did hang up on him." Trey answered. That was when realization hit him, the first aid kit, and Yuma. Quickly jumping out of Quattro's embrace, Trey grabbed the first aid kit and raced off towards the door to head inside.

"Trey, where are you going?" Quattro shouted.

"I need to help Yuma."

How could he forget about Yuma? Who knows how long Shark and Thomas have been waiting for him? Is Yuma even still alright? He didn't want to think about the negatives.

He felt so horrible for forgetting his friend. How could he be so selfish? Why couldn't have brought the first aid to Yuma before going to Quattro? All he knew was that he needed to hurry and find him before its too late.

* * *

**And thus this chapter ends. I hope to let you know that, yes, they will be leaving the manor soon. I want there to be some Shark and Thomas VS Arclights or something. Sounds exciting to me. Because remember "Thomas is someone to look out for." **

**So review everyone. **


	10. SOPA Bill Spread The Word

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _Blackwolfqueen _and Blackwolfqueen heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

* * *

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh


	11. Vengeful Thinking

******Warning this story contains multiple pairing mentions, violence, blood, foul language, slight incest and yaoi. Don't like don't read. Flames will be used to fuel Shark's motorcycle. **

******Enjoy...**

* * *

_Astral was confused. More than confused, but worried for Yuma's safety. He knew that Yuma was not in possession of the key. He couldn't feel another presence around the key; however, he needed to get back to Yuma. He didn't know how to do that exactly. He was not human nor did he have an actual tangible body. He knew that the boy was in danger. That much was obvious. Whenever Yuma did not have the key on him or nearby it meant that he was in trouble. _

_Astral has yet to get any word on what was going on. He hasn't felt a presence nor has he felt any damage to his being, which means that Yuma is not dueling. That much was a relief but whatever they were doing to him, he knew it was not good. _

"_What does all of this mean?" _

_Astral hated not understanding or knowing what was going on around him. Being stuck in the key made it no better. Without any knowledge of what was going on, on the outside, he doesn't know what to assume. _

_Was Yuma alright? That was the biggest question on his mind. Where was the key? Where exactly was his golden key hidden? He hoped that Yuma would be able to find it. He knew the young duelist was hot headed and usually refused his help but he knows that they are a team. _

"_Yuma?" _

_Where are you? _

* * *

Yuma hissed; pain shooting through his abdomen as Thomas was placing the last of the bandages around his wound. He squeezed Shark's hand again and bit his lip. Shark watched his friend's painful experience. The whole time he continued to wish that he was able to find him sooner. If he did then this wouldn't have happened.

Another squeeze!

Another hiss of pain!

"It hurts."

Yuma hated this. He just wanted to leave this awful place. He hated the pain. He hated the sympathetic stares. He hated it! He hated it! He hated it! He just wanted to go-to go somewhere far away from here.

He felt like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. No tears would come. Nothing!

Yuma even noticed that Thomas had finished and pulled away from him. He was lost in thought as he stared down at the blanket that was covering him before. He could see the blood stains. He glared at them.

"Yuma, is everything alright?"

Yuma looked over at his brother, a distant look in his red eyes and he looked at him. He turned away from him, looking back at the blood stains. "I'm fine."

He knew he was lying to himself but he wouldn't give his brother another reason to worry about him.

"I know you're lying, Yuma I can tell." Shark commented.

"I'm not lying."

"You are."

Yuma didn't reply but instead squeezed his hand again. He didn't want to admit that he was lying. His head found itself on Shark's shoulder.

"I'm tired."

Thomas gasped silently before replying. "Try not to go to sleep, okay Yuma."

"But…I'm so sleepy."

"Please, just stay awake." Thomas mentally cursed before taking his duel gazer out of his pocket. "Watch him alright. I'm going to call the hospital."

Shark just nodded and watched as Thomas escaped into the closet. Shark was going to inform him that he just walked into the closet like an idiot but, he then remember that we were in the Arclight Manor; if those Arclight's saw either one of them then they were screwed. He looked over at Yuma. He watched silently as his eyes would droop closed and then re-open with an even more tired expression.

"It hurts Shark."

"Don't worry; we're getting you out of here."

Yuma squeezed Shark's hand again. "But Quattro, he'll come back." Yuma felt tears sting his eyes as images came back. "I haven't been punished enough. I need to break."

Shark growled angrily at the name Quattro. He never liked that guy. After he hurt his sister, he wanted to get revenge for her, but now that's hurt Yuma, he would be lucky if he didn't die.

Shark put his arm around Yuma and held him close. "I won't let that happen."

Yuma stayed silent as the tears flowed down his cheeks and splashed onto the palm of Shark's hand. His body shook. Images flashed through his mind, he could see Quattro's face as he stood in front of him. He could hear the whip crack. He could feel the leather grazing into his skin, and he could see the blood as it splattered onto the walls.

Yuma squeezed Shark's hand again. No more. No more. Stop this.

"Please. No more."

* * *

Quinton briskly made his way down the halls of the manor; he was in a state of confusion and worry. He had already checked the original guest room to find it empty. This was puzzling to him. Quinton didn't know where else to look. There were many rooms in this house, he could be anywhere.

"How strange?" Quinton muttered to himself. "Where did they take him?" Quinton continued to his search for the young duelist. Checking every room that he found and yet they were all empty. Quinton was becoming annoyed. And fast. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't go back to his father because that would mean he had given up. He could call Trey again but he had a feeling that Quattro would just hang up the phone again.

So, he was out of options. All he could do was continue searching. And that he did. He continued to walk and check rooms and hopes that he will soon find the correct room.

* * *

Shark's fingers ran through Yuma's hair as he slept. Thomas had returned from his call in the closet a few moments ago. He smiled in Shark's direction but it was mainly for his little brother.

An ambulance was on its way so all they really could do was wait for them to arrive. Shark insisted that they leave the property because an ambulance arriving to the property would let the Arclight's know they were here. Thomas thought otherwise because moving Yuma too much could damage him more. Shark didn't argue after that. If moving Yuma's body meant hurting him more then he wasn't going to force him. Not after all he's gone through already.

"What should we do about the Arclight brothers, they will most likely come in and check on Yuma?" Shark asked.

Thomas just sighed. "I honestly don't know. We will probably have to hope and pray that they don't come. The ambulance should be here in a few minutes."

Shark didn't really like his tone. He could tell that he wasn't confident in his own hopes. Shark was smart enough to know that one of the brothers was going to be looking for Yuma. If they plan to "break" Yuma as Yuma said then they will be constantly checking on him. Which means that they must be frantically looking for him?

That wasn't good for them. If they were caught, anything could happen but they knew it wouldn't be good. Especially since Vetrix is involved. That mask wearing creep is nothing but trouble and Shark wasn't going to let that freak mess with him or Yuma. No way.

"I got a bad feeling."

"Me too, it's as if I can feel them coming."

Shark looked over at Thomas. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know. We can't leave and wandering around is too risky."

"So basically were stuck here."

"Yeah…!"

Shark sighed; their luck wasn't the best right now. Yuma needs to get to the hospital, they can't leave the room and the Arclights may be roaming the halls looking for Yuma. It was as if the universe was against them. But that wasn't going to stop them. They were going to get out of here.

"I won't let then hurt him anymore." Shark looked up as Thomas clenched his fists tightly. "I will _kill_ them for this. This is a cruel sick twisted joke that was never funny to start with. They're going to pay heavily."

"But is death really the answer?"

"Of course it is, they hurt him for their own selfish reasons."

Shark glared at him, "But they also did something similar. They hurt my sister. She was in the middle of a duel when something Quattro did, caused a fire. She's been in a coma ever since." He stopped running his fingers through Yuma's hair and continued. "He hurt her and yet I never once thought of killing him. That would be the option for someone who was lost their minds."

Thomas punched the wall before stepping forward with an intense glare on his face as he looked back at Shark. "Are you saying that insane for wanting revenge? Well get this _Shark, _this has nothing to do with you, so why don't you just get the hell out of here before I hurt you even more that those Arclight's ever would." Thomas shouted.

A silent but tense atmosphere wrapped around them. The glares being sent back and forth from the two teens were enough to kill.

Shark felt offended by Thomas' comment. He may not realize this but he was involved in this, whether he liked it or not. Yuma was his friend. He helped him when he needed him most, even though he felt like he didn't deserve it. He changed him into the person he was today. He was going to everything in his power, now, to make sure he gets through this. Thomas wasn't going to stop him from doing that.

Thomas felt outraged by Shark's remarks about him. He felt offended that he would call him insane. His baby brother meant everything to him. After losing their parents they only had each other, Kari and Haru. He wanted what was best for his brother. Anyone who hurts his brother would be punished. That was that. He wasn't going to let Shark stop him.

"Ask yourself this?" Shark looked Thomas in the eye before responding. "How can you protect Yuma, if you are stuck in a prison cell?"

Thomas felt his stomach drop in the pit of his chest. His eyes widen as the words rang in his ears. He fisted the sheets tightly. Looking down at Yuma, he watched his sleeping form as his chest rose and fell. He looked at peace.

Would that peace change, if he were to be arrested for murder?

But what if he was never caught? He could kill them and the cops would never know. Yeah! That could work. That way everything would work out in the end…

No. The guilt would eat up at him over time. What if Yuma saw him kill them? Then he would have to live with that burden of never being able to tell anyone about it. He would live on, never knowing who to trust. The secret of his brother being a murderer would forever haunt his memory. But it would run through Thomas' as well.

Could he really live with the thought of tormenting Yuma for the rest of his life with a secret like that?

"You can't. And that's why murder is not the answer. We have to settle this appropriately. I'm not saying I'm not going to hurt them. I am. They went too far by hurting two people I care about. But if we go too far, then we are no better than them."

Thomas moved away from the bed and over to the wall. He stared at the white walls before putting his arms onto them and leaned against it. He couldn't believe himself. His thoughts have gone haywire. He almost contemplated going through with something that could ruin his and his brother's lives.

"What is wrong with me?"

"I wonder that myself, but we have no time think right now. We have a visitor."

Thomas raised his head and looked over at the door. He listened silently as footsteps made their way towards the door. Some muffled voices came afterwards. He mentally cursed before looking back at Yuma.

'No, not yet, we need more time.'

* * *

Quinton panted for breath as he turned another corner. He stopped at the corner and took a second to catch his breath. He must have search almost the entire house and still no sign of Yuma.

Did he manage to escape? From Trey's vague description it didn't seem like he could. So he must still be here.

As Quinton was about to continue on to check more rooms, he came to a halt at the sound of rushed footsteps coming in his direction. He watched and waited to see who it was that was coming.

'Maybe it's Yuma.' Quinton thought to himself.

He knew it was highly unlikely but he knew never to rule out any possibilities.

A few moments later, Trey rounded the corner, out of breath and red in the face. Quinton blinked before rushing over to him.

"Trey, what's the matter?" Trey shrieked and looked up at his brother. Quinton didn't understand why his brother was so hostile but he wanted to help. "Calm down, take a rest for a minute, why were running in the halls?"

Trey looked behind his brother in a frantic expression before replying. "I-I was going to check on Yuma."

Quinton crossed his arms over his chest before responding. "But why rush so frantically? You seemed to be okay with leaving him before to take a break? What came up?"

Trey shifted on the heels of his feet and bit his lip. "O-Onii-sama, please, I need to help him."

Quinton didn't get a chance to reply because his brother had already run past him. He watched as he ran into the second room to the last. Quinton blinked before walking up to the door himself. He didn't understand why his brother looked so rushed and fear stricken. Did something happen? Grabbing the handle, Quinton slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. His eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

Thomas glared at Trey as he walked inside, Trey stopped in his tracks before looking over at Yuma, fortunately to see Yuma already patched up and fast asleep with his head in Shark's lap. However, the felt a wave of guilt go over him noticing the bandages.

Next thing Trey knew, his back was slammed against the wall. He grunted before opening his eyes. He came face to face with red eyes similar to Yuma's. He tightened his grip on his fists, not sure as to what was going to happen to him.

Thomas grabbed hold of Trey's collar before leaning in close. "What the hell took you so long?" Trey was going to respond but Thomas wasn't going to have it. "We waited almost two god damn hours. Where the hell were you?"

"I had something I needed to do." Trey said.

"What the hell could be more important than my brother's life?" Thomas growled.

Trey lowered his head before responding. "I had to see my brother." Trey brought a hand up and moved Thomas' arm off and away from his jacket. He looked Thomas in the eye with a slight glare. "I needed to fix things with him."

Thomas winced as the grip on his arm increased. He was surprised at the pinkette's strength. He didn't expect it.

"You could have killed Yuma in the process."

"I could have also let my brother die as well if I came back right away. The state he was in, he could have committed suicide."

Thomas thought about what it would be like, if Yuma did the same, if he ever would think of committing suicide. Was his baby brother even capable of doing so? He didn't even want to think of it.

"Has Yuma woken up at all?"

"He's woken up about twice."

"That's good. But we should get him to sleep as much as possible."

Thomas put his hands into his pants pockets before responding. "We don't need you. An ambulance should be here any minute."

"Really, don't you think that will cause a stir?"

"Of course but the main goal is to get Yuma out of here safe and sound. If we get left behind that's fine."

Trey felt his eyes sadden. He hated that his family was up to no good again. He thought they were finally settling in and that the past was behind them, but it appears that wasn't the case. Trey himself doesn't know the entire reason why his father was doing this, mostly because he refused to listen half of the time, but mainly because his father seemed to not want to tell him much.

"But how will you outrun my brothers. They won't let you leave so easily."

Thomas smirked and cracked his knuckles in confidence. "Trust me, we'll get through them."

Trey just sighed, "If you say so. But please be careful." Trey looked towards the door before turning back at face Thomas.

Shark took this chance to speak. "Do you think we should-?"  
Shark was cut off by the sound of the door knob beginning to jiggle and begin to open. The air went cold as the door opened and they saw who it was that came in. Long silver hair was the first thing they saw. They only knew one person with silver hair.

"O-Onii-sama." Trey trembled.

Quinton looked at him before looking back at the three other teens. He blinked before a trigger went off in his brain. His hand immediately went around Thomas' neck, chocking him and cutting off his air supply. He felt Thomas struggle against him as well as Trey's cries for him to stop.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Quinton shouted.

"Onii-sama let him go. You're going to kill him." Trey cried.

"Answer me." Quinton shouted, ignoring Treys cries to stop. "How did you get in here?"

Thomas shakily brought his hands up to his throat hoping to pry Quinton's off of his neck but that only made Quinton hold on tighter. Quinton heard a soft creak of bedsprings but didn't have enough time to react. He was turned around forcefully. He gasped as pain filled his abdomen. He fell to his knees and held his chest. Shark stood in front of him, his fist clenched tight and a growl escaping his lips.

"How can you do that to someone? How can you hurt people so easily? You make me sick." Shark said.

Quinton stood up from his position on the floor before staring down at Shark.

"Stop it."

Quinton looked over his shoulder, Trey stood behind him with an upset expression on his face. "Stop this before anything more happens. Let's just stop this and be a family again."

Quinton stared at him before looking back at Shark. "Afraid not, father wants this information at all costs. Nothing will stand in my way of helping him."

"What exactly are you trying to get out of Yuma anyways?"

Quinton stayed silent. No one did anything. The teens were anxious to know what it was that Vetrix was so determined to find out. And what made him think that Yuma knew the answer. It was all so strange.

"That's classified."

"That's BS. Tell us right now."

Quinton looked over at Thomas, a look of power and a stare that would make a puppy scurry away in fright was written in Quinton's features.

"I don't take orders from children. Now, get out before I hurt you."

"I would like to see you try."

The sound of sirens and flashes of light brought everyone to a stand-still. The sound of glass breaking made everyone crouch down to avoid the shards being thrown around. Shark held Yuma close to help him avoid the shards. However, he didn't know that Yuma was startled into consciousness at the sound of the shattering glass. He looked up at Shark with curiosity. He didn't know what was going on. He was worried. Yuma felt Shark's hold on his tighten, he blushed as a smile made its way on his lips.

When all of the glass fell everyone stood up and looked over to see someone they all didn't expect.

"Kite?" Quinton said in surprise. He hadn't expected the eldest Tenjo brother to show up, especially not crashing through his window.

Kite looked Quinton's way before looking around. "I see, so I was right." Kite looked back at Quinton. "Just what is going on here?"

"Quinton kidnapped my brother and did _that _to him." Thomas explained in a simple way. Kite looked over at Yuma. He could see the bandages wrapped around any part of his body that he could see. He frowned before looking back at Quinton. He shook his head.

"Quinton," He placed a hand over his face and sighed. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were done with this."

"This is all Vetrix' wishes, I am only following orders." Quinton said.

"What is it that he wants to accomplish?" Kite asked.

While Kite and Quinton talked, Shark looked over at the window. He could see the flashes as they softly entered the window. That means that they were here. He just needed to get Yuma out of here. He slowly continued to move to the edge of the bed. He kept his grip on Yuma tight, but not too tight. He knew he was awake, he knew there was no way that he could stay asleep after that crash of glass.

He wanted to get Yuma out of here while Quinton was distracted. He wanted to get Yuma out to the ambulance and then he would come back for Thomas. He knew that as long as he was with Kite, he would be fine.

Picking the other teen up bridal style, he slowly made his way to the door. He needed to do this swiftly; with Quinton's back to him he needed to be as silent as possible. Yuma gripped Shark's shirt as tight as his fists would allow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He leaned his head on Shark's chest; he could hear Shark's own heart pounding with adrenaline. He closed his eyes and hoped that everything would work out.

Shark continued to take small steps towards the door until he was about 5 steps away. He could hear Quinton and Kite continue to argue, he knew that Kite was trying to distract Quinton long enough for him to escape. Shark took this chance to reach a hand out for the door knob.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Shark felt himself tense up but he wasn't going to let Quinton win. Shark threw the door open and started running down the halls, looking for the closest exit. He could feel Yuma's fist clenching tighter around his shirt. He smiled unconsciously, he was glad that Yuma was conscious and was gaining strength. But, that wasn't going to make him slow down, not one bit.

"Shark," Yuma looked up at Shark as he ran. "I can walk, you can put me down."

"No way, you're still hurt."

"But Shark-?"

"No way, just do what I say. I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

Yuma remained silent after that. He could hear the pain in Shark's voice. He didn't like knowing that he was making Shark feel bad for what happened. He buried his face in Shark's chest, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shark frowned to himself as they ran, he could feel Yuma shaking. He didn't think that he would upset him. Shark moved his left hand to Yuma's head and held him close.

He continued to run through the halls, turning corners and searching for an exit. So far no luck, but he knew that he was going to find one. He knew the front of the house was around here somewhere. As soon as he found the stairs he was home free.

He could no longer hear Quinton's footsteps behind him, he must have lost him, either that or Kite and Thomas are taking care of him. He was grateful.

'Don't worry Yuma; I'm getting you out of here.' He thought to himself.

Before he knew it, he made it to the large stair case. Shark let out a sigh of relief before stopping at the top of the stairs. He looked down, a long drop awaited them. Holding him bridal style was too dangerous. He needs to be able to see to get him down.

"Yuma, I need you to get on my back, alright." Shark informed.

Shark lowered his arms allowing Yuma to step out of Shark's hold. He stood up before turning to face his friend. He walked behind Shark and Shark knelt down low enough for Yuma to grab on. Shark felt Yuma's arms snake around his neck securely. Shark then grabbed Yuma's legs before starting down the steps, slowly and carefully. He felt Yuma's head lay itself on his shoulder.

A few moments later, the stairs ended and Shark was racing to the door. He heard the door bust open and he came to a halt as the paramedics were finally able to get the door open.

The paramedics ran over to Shark and Yuma removed himself from Shark's back. Shark held onto Yuma's arm.

"Please, hurry and get him out here. The owners of the house probably already know you're here. Leave quickly!" Shark informed.

"Right!" One of the paramedics helped Yuma by giving him access to his arm, "Let's go."

"Wait," Yuma looks back at Shark with a sad look on his face. "what do you plan to do? What are they going to do with me?"

Shark put a hand on Yuma's shoulder. "You'll be fine, just go. We'll handle things here while you get rested up."

Yuma escaped the paramedics hold and threw his arms around Shark. "I don't want to go alone. I'm afraid if I go alone, then I might-."

"Yuma." Yuma looked up at Shark with a scared expression on his face. He watched as Shark took off his fang necklace and placed it around Yuma's neck. "If you start thinking bad, hold onto this. It's not exactly your key but I promise I'll get that back too."

Yuma raised a hand to the fang necklace now on his neck and held it in his hand. He let himself be led out the door by the paramedic. He looked back one more time at Shark's figure in the distance as it continued to become farther away. He watched as Shark waved to him. He waved back softly before the doors closed behind them and Shark was gone.

* * *

Shark watched as the doors closed behind them, he sighed in relief; Yuma was finally getting the help he needs. He placed his hands in his pockets. "Now all we need to do is find that key."

"Reginald, what are you doing in my house?"

Shark felt his eyes widen in surprise but then sharpen in anger. His fists clenched tightly in rage. He turned around and came face to face with the maroon and blonde haired Arclight.

"You," Shark grinded his teeth together to try and control his rage but it seemed to be too strong. "You're going to pay for hurting Yuma."

Quattro put one of his hands in his jacket pocket before sighing. "Look Shark, you can save the lecture. I know what I did and I feel bad about it. So, just drop it."

Quattro raised his head to look Shark in the eye, only to receive a fist to the face. He flew back and landed on the hard floor beneath him. He grunted in pain as he landed. He shakily looked up to see Shark towering over him.

"You're not getting away with what you did that easily." Shark cracks his knuckles. "Revenge is coming your way. And trust me; you'll be lucky to be alive once we're done with you."

Quattro's eyes widened as he looked into Shark's dark blue ones, he could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't joking.

"Get ready."

* * *

Long ass chapter, some drama, some action, some yaoi (if you look at it that way). Ah, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. Longest yet. Sorry it took so long to update though. My mind would sometimes be in the zone and then suddenly go blank. But hopefully that's all in the past now.

Review my friends.


	12. Bad News and Good News

Ohayo Minna,

So…how do I put this gently? Umm, for my first_ Zexal_ story, I feel this one did well, but, it isn't being written like I had planned. I just feel like, it isn't good enough. I am planning on taking this down and re-writing it. I know that a lot you liked it in the beginning, I could tell from all of the positive feedback. However, as the chapters have been going, the chapters have turned to crap. So…here is what I plan to do.

**1.) Take the story down**

**2.) Think of an actual plot.**

Now when I say this I mean it literally. This story has NO PLOT. I have just been making it up as I go along. That is not a good thing, So finding a plot is the main thing.

**3.) Re-write the story.** I want to write this story the way I wanted to but in a way that makes sense and draws the readers in. The way it is now…it makes no sense and is crap.

**4.) I want to apologize to Coolboi12.** I have to say, I appreciate you requesting for an OC this story and I really liked Thomas but he wasn't my original idea. I will see if I can incorporate him into the new version but no promises. Plus having Thomas as the name was a bit confusing since Quattro is also referred to as Thomas.

**5.) Re-post this story again when I'm FINISHED with it**. I want to write the ENTIRE thing before posting it so that I can have every chapter ready so that I can just put them up. They won't go up all at once but maybe once a day or once a week, whatever the reviewers suggest.

I'm really sorry for those of you who really enjoyed this story. I know my friend CatNinja0012 was looking forward to seeing what would happen next but…yeah. (Gomenasi T_T)

But fear not. I will definitely be re-writing this as soon as possible. I just…I don't want to force myself to continue writing chapter after chapter that I just…don't really like. So, I know this notice is short but this is really all I have to say. This story is officially complete and will stay up until Friday to give everyone a chance to read this notice.

If you have any questions, concerns or just want to yell at me for taking this away then by all means go ahead. But if you don't have anything to say then I will see you when I repost this.

By the way, I may not keep the title. _"The Chase"_ is a nice title but I want to come up with something else.

See you soon everyone. Write a review to wish me luck if you want. If not, I'll see you all soon.


End file.
